


Принятие неизбежного

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Пять этапов принятия неизбежного.





	Принятие неизбежного

**Глава 1**

— Лефу, ты лучший! Как еще ни одна дамочка не утащила тебя под венец?

— Да не сложилось как-то...

Румянец отчетливо проступил на щеках, дыхание сбилось, и вряд ли причиной послужили бешеные пляски на столе с одновременным завыванием высоких нот, а скорее голод, читающийся во взгляде, который будто бы норовил раздеть (сейчас же, тут же). Под этим (он готов был поклясться, что тяжелым) взглядом Гастон почувствовал неприятный пробежавший по спине холодок, и неукротимое желание отвернуться победило в нем элементарную вежливость. Ему наконец открылось очевидное, и вывод напрашивался самый неутешительный. На шлюх из борделя смотрят с меньшим голодом и похотью. Да и, черт, кто еще будет петь ему такие хвалебные песни за просто так? В знак поддержки можно было и просто пива принести.

«Он... куда он клонит?!»

Лефу быстро смекнул, что на Гастона снизошло столь долгожданное для него озарение. Как еще объяснить его невесть откуда взявшийся смущенный кашель и нарочный отвод глаз, когда Лефу пытался в них снова заглянуть?!

Долгие годы в душе мужчины томилась надежда, что Гастон разглядит его чувства. Не примет. Хотя бы разглядит, потому что порой так хотелось, чтобы он знал. Держать всё в себе, когда оно просится наружу, расковыривает промежутки между ребер и бежит, запыхавшись, от сердца — к нему, казалось, не было больше сил. Лефу довольно терпел страх перед неведением, желание сорвать шоры с глаз Гастона и получить долгожданный отклик на истерзанные годами чувства доконало его.

А теперь, когда он понял...

Лефу растерянно моргнул, а потом взял Гастона за плечи, смяв их:

— Можно тебя на пару слов?

Как говорится, куй железо, пока горячо. Гастон позволил утянуть себя с кресла за локоть и увести на второй этаж в комнату со скошенным потолком, где он, собственно, и жил.

Лефу прикрыл за собой дверь и, нахмурившись, прислонился о ее косяк.

— Ты... всё понял?

— О чем ты? — вместо ответа Гастон сам задал вопрос. Так проще. Так удобнее. Охотник, тряхнув волосами, скинул сапоги и прошел к кровати, на которую тут же сел. Кровать жалостливо скрипнула под весом охотника, но тому было не привыкать. Руки быстро взбили подушку, и Гастон устало опустил на нее голову. Окружить себя комфортом в конце дня, отгородившись напускной усталостью от испытывающих глаз друга, — было, по его мнению, отличным средством.

— Я тебя люблю, Гастон. Больше делать вид, что не догоняешь, не получится.

Гастон сухо хмыкнул и прищурил глаза, глядя не на Лефу, а на абстрактную точку над головой последнего:

— Любишь, не любишь — твое право. Дальше что?

— Дальше... дальше ты бы мог что-нибудь сказать по этому поводу. Выразить свое мнение?

Лефу заламывал руки. Он не знал, как поведет себя Гастон, да и предугадывать его реакцию — проигрышное дело.

Тем не менее он с трепетом ожидал вердикта охотника: снесет ли он его кудрявую бедную голову с плеч или издаст приказ о помиловании?

Гастон молчал и сверлил взглядом потолок. Много девок признавалось ему в любви: всех возрастов и размеров, рыжие, брюнетки, блондинки — разнообразие под стать пестрящим своими красками свежим цветам на лугу, но чтобы он слушал подобное от мужчины... Это что-то новенькое.

С девками схема была отлаженная.

«Прости, душка, мое сердце занято, но если ты хочешь, я могу...»

«А что говорить Лефу-то?»

— Я тебе совсем не нравлюсь, да? — Лефу понял, что молчание затянулось, поэтому робко подал голос. — Это не страшно. Я ни на что не рассчитывал.

— Дело не в этом.

В глазах Лефу блеснул лучик надежды — недостатки фигуры он считал уже неисправимыми, однако вместе с тем им завладело искреннее изумление: «Если не моя полнота, что может так отталкивать охотника от меня?»

— А в чем?

Гастон фыркнул и почесал нос. Подобрать нужные слова не получалось. А пихать Лефу байку о «сердце занято» не получилось бы. Уж его дружок как никто другой знал, что ни черта оно не занято. Белль служила не более чем трофеем, а капитан не спешил обременять себя серьезными отношениями, которые предполагали наличие нежных чувств к одной персоне, тем более, продолжительный период времени, с его стороны.

— Я... жирный?

— Что? — Гастон отвлекся от своих тягостных размышлений. Лефу мялся у двери и жаждал хоть какого-то диалога.

— Я для тебя жирный, не так ли?

— Жирный? — Гастон усмехнулся. — Нет, ты не жирный. Верней, ты жирный, но...

— Я похудею, если надо.

— Что? Ты думаешь, мне нужно, чтобы ты похудел?!

— Ну, — Лефу прикусил губу и опустил голову, — может быть, тебе неприятно...

— Мне нет дела до твоего веса, Лефу. Хотя выпечки ты бы желательно жрал поменьше.

— Я… буду жрать поменьше.

Лефу неуверенно оторвался от двери и шагнул в сторону Гастона:

— Что-то еще? Мне еще как-то измениться для тебя?

— Что ты несешь, Лефу? Пива перепил?

— Мои волосы? Бакенбарды? Может быть, первые стоит подстричь, а вторые — сбрить?

— Лефу, ты с ума сошел?!

Мужчина уже подошел вплотную к кровати и теперь медленно опустился на корточки, не сводя глаз с Гастона. Гастон смерил Лефу раздраженным взглядом и сел на кровати.

— Только скажи. И я... я все сделаю ради тебя.

— Лефу, между нами ничего не может быть. Это абсурд. Ты... — Гастона нагло перебили, не дав закончить фразу. Потому что Лефу метнулся, как рысь накинулась из укрытия еловых ветвей на свою добычу, повалив Гастона обратно на кровать, а сам нависнув сверху. Такой скорости и ловкости от своего давнего товарища охотник точно не ожидал узреть. А Лефу тем временем быстро положил руки на плечи и подался вперед.

Поцелуй отдавал пивом, орешками и пробившейся двухдневной щетиной. Она царапала кожу, вызывая зуд, но Гастон стоически стерпел. Потому что... потому что то, как его поцеловали, утянули в этот поцелуй, будто на больную голову, с таким рьяным порывом безрассудности и страстью...

Лефу ведь далеко не дурак, явно понял, что хотел донести до него Гастон: «Нет и тысячу раз нет», — но все равно посмел пойти наперекор?

Гастон удивился самому себе, когда приглашающе приоткрыл губы и положил руки на круглую спину, но он просто не мог устоять. Смелость Лефу, сродни нечто фантастическому и немыслимому, подкупала и заставляла делать всё это.

Лефу одобрительно промычал, рвано, бессознательно толкнулся и углубил поцелуй.

Языки встретились, неуклюже коснулись друг друга, чтобы затем заскользить более уверенно. Гастон вздрогнул. 

Искра. Её невозможно было не почувствовать. Как будто маленькие молнии жалили то там, то тут в тех местах, где Гастон позволял себя касаться. Руки Лефу не лежали безжизненно на месте во время поцелуя, нет. Они исследовали, легко гладили и сминали. И именно в тех местах, где он любил.

Лефу прикусил нижнюю губу, тут же провел языком по месту укуса, а затем неловко отодвинулся, чтобы найти зрительный контакт.

— Я тебя люблю, — Лефу повторил это вновь, будто пытался раскрыть Гастону эту фразу во всей её многогранности и значении, однако тон его был жалок.

Охотник фыркнул и потянул Лефу обратно на себя. Нечего языком попросту молоть, когда его можно использовать в более полезных целях.

Лефу сумел сделать приятно.

Потому что спустя пять минут бешеных поцелуев, когда они пару раз стукнулись зубами, а стоящий колом член Лефу (Гастон просто не мог его не почувствовать своим бедром) потерся о ткань бридж, Гастон поймал себя на абсурдной, абсолютно противоречащей его натуре мысли: он не против.

Он не против, что Лефу пробежал пальцами по его груди, ловко избавил его от рубашки и припал губами к выступающим ключицам. И он даже не против, когда его губы спустились ниже, втянули сосок, вызывая судорожный, невесть откуда взявшийся вздох, а затем успокоили теплым ласкающим движением языка.

«Что за нахер происходит?!»

Гастон передернул плечами.

— Тш-ш-ш, все хорошо, — тихий шепот раздался у уха. Лефу смел его успокаивать! ЕГО! ГАСТОНА!

Какая-то часть Гастона отказывалась мириться с происходящим. Инстинкт лидера, героя пьяных драк и дамского ухажера отчаянно вопил: «Хватит терпеть этот беспредел, расквась зазнайке нос, чтоб место свое знал». Но чистый, бесхитростный порыв Лефу, который был сейчас уязвим, как никогда, заставлял эти мятежные настроения сдавать позиции одну за другой, а позже и вовсе капитулировать. Язык оставил мокрый след на нежной коже шеи только для того, чтобы горячее дыхание, которое Лефу специально устремил на увлажненный участок, вызвало тихий, какой-то даже скулящий стон и нервную дрожь бедер.

«ДА ОН ПОДХОДИТ К ЭТОМУ СО ЗНАНИЕМ ДЕЛА».

— Возьмешь меня?

— Ч-что?

— Пожалуйста, Гастон. Я тебя так давно хочу. Я не могу уже.

— Трахнуть?

— Мм, — Лефу перехватил руку и положил её на свой пах. Ладонь почувствовала характерную твердость, у Гастона у самого была та же ситуация, но...

— Сожми.

— Ты сумасшедший, — Гастон исполнил то, что просил Лефу. Черт. Если бы хоть одна девка прогибалась так же правдоподобно и смотрела бы с такой же голодной неприкрытой страстью, он давно бы женился. Потому что так, как стонал Лефу, еще не стонал никто.

— А ты восхитительный, — Лефу прикусил костяшки пальцев и уткнулся лбом в плечо Гастона. Охотник ощутил, как трясется тело друга.

Что ж. Может быть, и стоило помочь Лефу? Не будет же в этом ничего дурного, если он дернет воротник его рубашки, а затем откинет рубашку сторону? И совсем ничего, если он чуть-чуть поцелует нежное горло с дергающимся кадыком и погладит круглые бока? В этом нет ничего страшного, не так ли? Ему же не сложно. Какая разница, кого наглаживать, затасканную жрицу любви с соседний улицы или Лефу? Первая денег сдерет и простонет фальшиво, а у Лефу вон реакция самая что ни на есть бесплатная и настоящая. У Гастона на сей счет не было никаких сомнений: охотник давно вынес для себя, что его друг совершенно не умеет притворяться.

Гастон кивнул в знак согласия своим внезапно появившимся замыслам и спустился ниже. И чем ниже он спускался, тем Лефу всё больше ерзал, поднимался на пятках и кидал взгляды, полные надежды и обожания.

Когда Гастон обвел языком пупок, Лефу уже весь извертелся.

— Гастон, я хочу тебя поцеловать, можно?

— Да, целуй.

Лефу благодарно всхлипнул и потянул Гастона наверх, чтобы увлечь его в желанный поцелуй. Однако Лефу не только успевал порхать языком, вызывая всё новые вспышки возбуждения, попутно он проделал довольно смелые действия, а именно расстегнул ремень и приспустил бриджи со стройных ног.

Рука легла на напряженный член Гастона и сжала у самого основания.

Гастон зашипел и увел губы из поцелуя на пухлую скулу.

— Раздеваемся.

Лефу согласно кивнул и быстро встал с постели. Если Гастон рассчитывал на стеснение или робость Лефу, то явно обратился не по адресу, потому как скинул он с себя одежду практически моментально. И даже не стеснялся, что самое удивительное! Взъерошил волосы разве и посмотрел из-под ресниц смущенно.

— Ничего не говори.

— Не буду, — согласился Гастон и сам избавился от мешающейся ткани.

— Я так долго представлял, как все это будет, что не могу поверить, что это действительно происходит, — пробормотал Лефу и сел обратно на кровать, сдвинув брови. Его взгляд будто бы ненароком оглядел фигуру Гастона. — У тебя очень красивый. Неудивительно.

— Член?

— Да, — Лефу тихо и немного истерично засмеялся, — не слушай меня.

— А ты много членов видел, Лефу?

Смех резко прекратился.

— У меня был опыт в этой сфере, если ты об этом.

— Хочешь сказать, я у тебя не первый и единственный?

— Хм, нет.

Гастон на минуту склонил голову, чтобы переварить полученную информацию. Значит, Лефу из этих? Если еще любовь к себе он мог снести, то... то есть Лефу любил многих?! Гастон озвучил последний вопрос вслух.

— Я любил только тебя, Гастон. Всегда. С нашей первой встречи.

— Но...

— Не будем об этом, пожалуйста. Не сейчас. Иди ко мне.

Гастон сел на кровать рядом, и Лефу легонько коснулся губами его щеки, что было совсем не похоже на предыдущие жаркие поцелуи.

— У тебя масло есть? Баб же сюда водишь, — тон Лефу был тихий и покорный, точно такой же, как и его поцелуи, которыми он сейчас покрывал лицо: воздушные, практически невесомые.

— Да, в тумбочке. Возьми, если надо.

— Надо.

Стеклянный пузырек оказался в руках, и мужчина дернул пробку. Масло щедро было нанесено на член Гастона, Лефу не скупился, размазал от яиц до головки с тихим придыханием.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — Гастон с неприкрытым удивлением наблюдал, как Лефу садится к нему на колени и обхватывает член рукой, направляя.

— Трахнуться. Что еще? — в голосе появились нотки раздражения. — Я растянут.

— Ты... растянут?

Мужчина отвел взгляд и упрямо кивнул. Гастону оставалось только придержать Лефу за бедра, чтобы тому было удобнее опуститься. Только вот опуститься не получилось. Как бы Лефу ни старался.

— Что за...

Гастон поморщился. Лефу начал неприкрыто нервничать, это было видно невооруженным глазом. Если не взять ситуацию в свои руки, они оба почувствуют себя последними болванами. Столько предпринять для долгожданной кульминации, но при этом умудриться потерять из виду элементарное?

— Постарайся расслабиться. Я, конечно, не очень сведущ в этом, но когда у тебя было в последний раз?

— Это имеет значение?

— Думаю, да?

— Двенадцать лет назад.

— Придурок, — Гастон прикрыл глаза рукой, а потом раздраженно согнал Лефу с колен под аккомпанемент из его молящего взгляда и жалких протестов.

— Гастон?

— Ложись на спину, ноги согни в коленях.

— Что ты собираешься делать? Думаешь, с такой позиции будет проще?

— Делай, что я сказал, — Гастон подтянул к себе пузырек, который Лефу поставил на тумбочку, и плеснул себе в ладонь. Подумав, плеснул еще. В данной ситуации пусть будет лучше перебор, чем наоборот.

Гастон никогда не думал, что доживет до того дня, когда обнаружит свои пальцы в чужой заднице. И пускай цель была самая что ни на есть благая, «брать» Лефу без предварительного растяжения значило обречь его на боль, но все равно какой-то грызущий червь сомнения о правильности действий поселился в груди Гастона.

Лефу сначала сопротивлялся: бессмысленно лепетал что-то вроде «Гастон, не надо, ты чего?!», зажимаясь и сводя ноги, но потом благодарно всхлипнул, осознав, что без подготовки никак. Как он намеревался насаживаться на целый член, когда в него два пальца с трудом влезали, Гастон недоумевал.

— Ну всё, хватит уже, — отозвался Лефу после нескольких манипуляций.

— Я сам решу, когда хватит, — Гастон ввел третий палец, одновременно с этим другой рукой лаская чужой член, чтобы тот не опал. Лефу поморщился, но стойко стерпел.

«Стерпел».

Впрочем, неторопливость и аккуратность дали свои плоды. Спустя некоторое время Лефу дернулся, когда пальцы задели какое-то чувствительное место, а потом и сам подался вперед, желая повторения.

«Значит, можно».

Гастон убрал пальцы и вытер их о простынь. Лефу нетерпеливо раздвинул ноги как можно шире.

— Ты действительно этого хочешь?

— Давай уже, я ждал довольно.

***

Ощущения различались. Мышцы обхватывали член гораздо плотнее, чем у любой бабы, но даже не в этом дело. Дело в том, что Лефу стиснул бока своими ногами, когда он только приставил головку, рвано дышал, как после длительного забега, и смотрел так, будто он был божеством . А когда Гастон толкнулся вперед, плавно загоняя член на всю длину, и яйца стукнулись о мягкую пухлую задницу, он застонал.

Гастон был почти уверен — ему больно. Ему просто не могло быть не больно, но то, как Лефу прищурил глаза и облизнул губы, говорило полностью об обратном.

— Отдери меня, Гастон. Я твой.

***

У Гастона еще никогда не было такого отзывчивого партнера. Трепетного, отвечающего на каждое движение и готового... на все?

Гастон осторожно погладил круглое плечо, которое до сих пор было слегка влажным от пота.

Лефу лежал, уткнувшись практически в подмышку, и негромко сопел. Он постепенно проваливался в сон.

— Зачем тебе она, если есть «мы», Гастон? — фраза, оброненная как-то на лесной прогулке, приобрела новый смысл.

Ох. Зря он это сказал.

***

«Мы»? — рука Гастона замерла, а потом и вовсе исчезла. Лефу заснул, переместившись на его плечо, но Гастон аккуратно освободил арендованную часть тела. Он медленно, как можно тише, встал с кровати и пошел к двери, подбирая на ходу ком из одежды.

То, что он сбегал, как последний трус с поля боя, его не волновало.

«НЕТ НИКАКИХ МЫ. И не будет!»

То, что сказал Лефу. Не думает же он, что теперь, в свете новых обстоятельств, Гастон будет с ним в отношениях? Это же немыслимо! Где этот пухлый недорослик, а где он, высокий статный охотник, любимец женщин и просто прирожденный лидер? Да, друзья, товарищи по оружию, да, прошли сквозь огонь и воду, но это вовсе не повод...

«Да он ошивается в таверне практически всегда. Мы, можно сказать, живем вместе».

Гастон вздрогнул. То, что сейчас было: то как Лефу стонал, просил большего, а потом благодарно целовал, влажно тыкаясь мягкими от многочисленных поцелуев губами в острую скулу. Он вызвал... нежность?! Нет. Он посмел вызвать нежность, которая мокрым несглатываемым комом царапала горло и требовала одного: вернуться сейчас же в постель. Нырнуть в душный плен одеяла и испарившегося пота, прижать Лефу к себе, возможно, растормошить его и пойти на второй заход.

Он бы ответил. Он бы наверняка ответил и с радостью повторно расставил ноги.

«Он любит меня».

«Мне... понравилось. Мне понравилась его любовь».

Гастон, не доходя до первого этажа, будто оглушенный, опустился на ступеньку. Открытие, которое он только что сделал для себя, заставило кровь заледенеть и будто бы загустеть. Хмель, царивший в голове после выпитого пива, слетел окончательно.

«Понравилось?! Это же... мужеложство, то есть я теперь из... этих?!»

Мысль вызвала отвращение. Гастон сморщил нос, между бровей образовалась глубокая морщинка: руки захотелось срочно помыть, а рот желательно бы тоже прополоскать. Хотя нет, такое простой водой не смоешь, из памяти не сотрешь, в дальний ящик не задвинешь. С этим придется жить, стыдиться на каждом шагу и жить. От морального бессилия свыкнуться с горестной вестью хотелось пробить кулаком дощатый пол, и если бы то была не его таверна, охотник так бы и поступил. Но вот в душе снова стало оживать мятежное чувство, оно крепло, расправляло крылья и в конце вылилось в простой, примитивный тезис:

«Я не мужеложец»!

«Но мне... понравилось», — это было глупо отрицать. Гастону понравилось всё: вжиматься в мягкое податливое тело, неторопливо двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп, чувствуя, как чужие мышцы сокращаются, когда он задевает определенную точку. Да чего уж. Даже понравилось дразнить смазанный в масле рукой член Лефу, не давая тому быстро кончить. Его трогательное ерзание в попытке усилить трение и молящее «Гастон» служило усладой для ушей.

«Я НЕ МУЖЕЛОЖЕЦ».

В какой-то момент, когда Лефу весь сжался, а потом, наоборот, расслабился, окропив белесыми каплями свой живот и шепнув отчаянное и мажущее «люблю», захотелось шепнуть что-то похожее в ответ. Впервые захотелось. За многие годы.

Но...

«Неправильно-неправильно-неправильно»!

Гастон отвлекся от мыслей, тряхнув головой. Шум на первом этаже таверны и взволнованные крики людей заставили его подняться со ступеньки и продолжить путь. Кажется, Морис вернулся? Добрый старый псих Морис. Надо узнать, что он там народ баламутит. Потому что первые смешки уже были отчетливо слышны.

Кажется, назревало что-то интересное.

**Глава 2**

Морис выглядел жалко. Он носился по залу в рваной грязной одежде, как настоящий безумец. Старик кричал что-то, заламывая руки и метая взгляд тускло горящих глаз от одного человека к другому. Народ уже в открытую над ним потешался.

— Старый псих Морис, — громко протянула склочница Клотильда. Морис тут же повернулся к ней, весь трясясь от гнева. Это неизбежно повлекло ещё один взрыв хохота в заполненном посетителями зале таверны.

Гастон находил мало смешного в осунувшемся человеке, выглядевшем так, будто тот не спал несколько дней и бродил невесть где. Присмотревшись, охотник заметил, что руки Мориса мелко дрожали, то ли от сильного физического изнурения, то ли от бессильной ярости, а, может, от всего вместе.

Почти никто не обратил внимания на спустившегося с лестницы мужчину, все были слишком увлечены главным чудаком деревни. Давненько он не появлялся на людях, давая повод всей толпой осудить и осмеять странноватого изобретателя.

— Отставить над ним потешаться, — гаркнул Гастон, подходя ближе к центру комнаты. — В чём дело, Морис?

И старик, повернувшись всем телом к заступившемуся за него оригиналу, с новым жаром заговорил:

— Моя дочь в опасности! Она томится в темнице, её надо спасти немедленно! Чудовище украло её!

Его тон был убедительным, но последняя фраза противно полоснула сознание. Капитан искренне был готов выслушать его, слишком натурально выглядело страдание бедолаги. Но чудак сам портил себе репутацию, и вот Гастон уже начинал внутренне раскаиваться за свой внезапный приступ благородства. Похоже, у папаши Белль действительно не все дома. Ох, зря он вмешался в это мутное дело, бед потом не оберёшься с этими психами.

Народ не стеснялся накладывать на Мориса клеймо деревенского сумасброда даже в его присутствии: после его слов снова загремел издевательский смех. Гастон с досадой отметил, что здесь ничего больше выяснить не удастся, реакция посетителей на россказни старика слишком бурная. Придётся пойти с ним на улицу или, ещё лучше, подальше от посторонних ушей, в лес. Охотнику было что обсудить с Морисом и помимо его сомнительных новостей.

Лефу тихонько спустился в набитый битком зал. Видимо, его разбудил доносящийся снизу шум. Глаз охотника моментально выцепил из толпы красный жилет и небрежно взъерошенные кудри. Ещё выглядевший заспанным, француз крутил головой, пытаясь найти виновника сего представления, пока не остановил взор на знакомой высокой фигуре. Их взгляды встретились, полный недоумения Лефу и сосредоточенный Гастона. Последний кивнул, указывая на дверь, а сам пошёл, уводя за собой Мориса.

И почему он опять взял Лефу в спутники? Другие варианты не шли на ум капитану, до сегодняшнего дня в подобных делах этот человек всегда был рядом, прежде всего как человек на подхвате, так сказать. Хотя за прошедший час всё неимоверно усложнилось, Лефу ведь всё ещё его товарищ, друг... Ведь они могут теперь оставаться друзьями?.. В любом случае, альтернативы не было, брать кого-то из этого улюлюкающего сброда Гастон брезговал, да и разговор предстоял такой, что не должен был дойти до всеобщего сведения.

Лефу, как ни странно, тут же пошёл за ним. По крайней мере, Гастону теперь казалось странным будничное поведение француза, его реакция была... такой же, как и обычно. Как он мог вести себя как ни в чем ни бывало?!

«Ему не впервой спать с мужчиной, привычное дело для него».

А для Гастона — нет.

Каждый мускул был напряжён в ожидании чего-то ужасного, будто кто-нибудь внезапно раскроет, чем занимались наверху эти двое, и прокричит это во всеуслышание, вынося тем самым роковой приговор несчастному охотнику.

***

Ночная прохлада приятно освежала тело после духоты помещения. Лефу вышел из дверей таверны спустя полминуты и неспеша встал рядом, поправляя камзол.  
Морис вновь стал с заламыванием рук требовать ехать в какой-то замок, спрятанный в лесу. Гастон судорожно дёрнулся, давя смешок. Надежда на то, что в истории старика промелькнет хоть крупица рационального, улетучивалась с каждой секундой. Теперь он говорил что-то о говорящих чашках и чёрной магии. Лефу тихо фыркнул:

— Дыхни-ка, Морис.

Измождённый мужчина перевёл расфокусированный взгляд на Лефу, словно не понимая, о чём тот говорит.

Плевать. Гастон решил, что добьётся от него положительного ответа по поводу свадьбы с Белль, в каком бы состоянии тот ни находился. Навязчивое желание поскорей жениться вдруг загорелось в охотнике с новой силой.

— Ты должен помочь, Гастон, ты ведь герой, ты спас деревню двенадцать лет назад, — Морис словно перестал замечать стоящего рядом Лефу и стал говорить лишь с его бравым компаньоном. Гастону не понравилось, что чудак вдруг опустился до умасливания его напоминанием о боевой славе. От того, как этим утром его дочурка язвительно упрекнула капитана в том, что свой последний подвиг тот совершил так давно, до сих пор было гадко на душе.

— А ты уверен, что Белль нет дома? Может, сходим, проверим?

— Действительно, стоит получше поискать её здесь. Она, должно быть, гостит у кого-нибудь, — поддержал Лефу.

— Вы не понимаете, — затряс лохматой шевелюрой старик. — Она в темнице, Зверь забрал её вместо меня. Это кара за взятую розу. Нельзя терять ни секунды, надо сразу ехать к ней. Я один был в том дворце и только я знаю, как туда добраться.

— О каком звере ты всё говоришь? — непонимающе покачал головой Гастон.

— Огромный, под три метра... с когтями и клыкастой пастью... настоящий монстр... — от волнения у Мориса уже заплетался язык.

Лефу изумлённо глазел на него.

«Твою мать, а может и правда девчонки дома нет. Сам прибил её и закопал за огородом. С таким сдвигом в мозгах это было бы неудивительно», — подумалось французу.

— Говоришь, знаешь, как найти замок? — как можно спокойней спросил капитан.

Морис закивал.

— Мы же не поедем посреди ночи в лес, — Лефу широко улыбнулся, так, что обнажилась щербинка меж зубов. — Это всё шутка, верно? — в глазах появились нотки сомнения, когда он снова посмотрел на своего друга, и улыбка резко увяла.

— Нет. Мы едем.

***

Они около часа ехали по дремучей части леса, где кроны деревьев переплелись так плотно, что лунные лучи не проникали сквозь них. Путников окружали беспросветная тьма, противостоял которой лишь тусклый свет фонаря, и пугающая тишина.

«Даже звери в это время спят», — мрачно думал Лефу.

Гастон мысленно бранил Мориса самыми последними словами. Ночная летняя прохлада превратилась в ощутимый холодок. Пальцы, стискивающие вожжи, начали коченеть.

Всё происходящее казалось каким-то абсурдным сном. Однако волновало Гастона другое.

В ушах шумела кровь, а голову словно сжимали железные тиски. Капитан ещё никогда не ощущал себя так странно. То, что произошло за эти несколько часов, просто не могло быть правдой. Он не мог на ЭТО согласиться. Только не Гастон: любимец женщин, воплощение настоящей мужественности, одарённый самой природой силой тела и духа. Закалённый в полях сражений, он гордился, что всё в нём было естественно. С чего вдруг он не почувствовал отвращения, когда Лефу припал своими губами к его губам? Почему не выгнал из комнаты? Ведь это... против природы, не так ли?

Гастон украдкой покосился на сидящую сзади округлую фигуру. Лица было не разглядеть, но поза мужчины была самая непринуждённая.

А ведь Лефу как-то живёт с этим. Охотник даже и не догадывался все эти годы, что его дружок кувыркался с мужчинами, со многими, судя по тому, как умело он вытворял разные вещи в постели. Не мог же у него в самом деле быть перерыв в двенадцать лет?

Гастон не задумывался раньше... Все эти полные восхищения взгляды, духоподъёмные речи... Можно ли было представить, что этот пухлый француз хочет его?

«Гастон...»

К звону в ушах присоединился стон Лефу, который намертво отпечатался в памяти. То, как он шептал его имя в перерывах между шумными вдохами, было... трогательно.

«Это не может быть трогательно! Это мерзко».

Теперь-то Гастон понимал, что это мерзко, но тогда, на втором этаже, ему понравилось, с этим ничего нельзя поделать.

***

Спустя долгое время безрезультатных мытарств мысленная брань в сторону Мориса готова была вырваться наружу, и Гастон уже не видел причин деликатно молчать.

«Как последний дурак шатаюсь по лесу ночью в окружении ненормальных».

Теперь они ехали по тропе, листва больше не преграждала путь лунному свету. Да и тишина нарушилась протяжным волчьим воем. Выли где-то далеко, но Лефу заметно напрягся. У него с самого начала было плохое предчувствие насчёт всей этой авантюры. Причём возможность быть загрызенными голодными ночными тварями была лишь частью из сомнительной составляющей их поездки.

Впереди показалась развилка.

— Всё, поворачиваем обратно.

— Стойте! Это же то самое... То дерево, что разбило грозой! — всполошился Морис. Повозка остановилась, и старик быстро слез с неё.

«Да ты серьёзно?!» — хотел уже заорать Гастон, но вместо этого тяжело вздохнул и устало опёрся на руку. Дерево, вопреки уверениям старика, стояло цело и невредимо. Все, что Морис смог промямлить в свое оправдание, было жалкое: «Должно быть, магия, волшебство...»

До охотника слова доносились глухо, как из бочки. Он ощущал себя отстраненно от реальности, всё вокруг происходило будто за пеленой тумана. А внутри вскипала дикая смесь из злости и паники. Гастон обнаружил себя уже сошёдшим с повозки и стоящим рядом с Морисом. А затем услышал собственный голос:

— Поигрались и хватит. Говори, где Белль?

И всё поплыло. Конечно же Морис снова начал нести свою осточертевшую чушь и отказался возвращаться назад. Это окончательно вывело капитана из равновесия, и он схватил старика за грудки, крича ему что-то прямо в лицо.

Вдруг Лефу схватил сзади и развернул, словно невзначай коснувшись ладони. Руки у него оказались тёплыми, удивительно, учитывая, какой холодный был воздух. И он так мягко сжал плечи, так нежно заглянул в серые глаза, что улыбка сама, не спросясь, появилась на лице Гастона.

— Дышим, думаем о хорошем...

«До чего же приятно...»

Лефу легонько тронул пальцем кончик носа, отчего внутри ёкнуло. С трудом оторвавшись от карих глаз, охотник попробовал собраться с мыслями в последний раз.

Ему удалось держаться под контролем недолго: он получил холодный отказ на право подарить Белль его фамилию, с презрением выплюнутый Морисом. Это было последней каплей, Гастон со всей силы вырубил старика, едва ли отдавая себе отчет в действиях.

Лефу обречённо вздохнул за спиной. Теперь они остались наедине посреди тёмного леса. Никто не видит... Гастон с ужасом отметил, что все его мысли в такой ответственный момент обращены были не на несчастного распластавшегося на земле старика и решение его дальнейшей судьбы.

Гастон встряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. Надо было действовать. Затем погрузил обмягшего Мориса в повозку и сам сел спереди. Лефу устроился рядом.

«А дед, однако, видел, как „дружок“ меня касается. Вдруг он всё понял? Вряд ли, но...» — Гастон снова почувствовал под кожей липкий животный страх, как тогда, в таверне. Гомосексуальная паранойя цвела и пахла.

Лефу взял мозолистую руку охотника в плен своих тёплых ладоней, отстраненно поглаживая её, словно успокаивал больше себя. Спустя несколько манипуляций Гастон резко отдернул руку. Лефу растерянно поднял глаза, но объект его обожания смотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Едем домой? — пухлый француз не сумел скрыть испуганные нотки в голосе.

Вместо ответа Гастон хлестнул по бокам лошадь, и она, громко фыркнув, подалась вправо, утягивая за собой повозку в сторону от тропы.

***

Лефу молча смотрел, как капитан спешно привязывает тело к дереву. Мужчина был готов подарить всю нежность, какая в нём была, этому черноволосому красавцу, успокоить, приласкать и заодно убедить, что оставлять людей на съедение волкам — не дело. Но Гастон будто отгородился от него невидимой стеной, до него было не докричаться, и Лефу ума не приложил, как теперь к нему подступиться.

Тем не менее, совесть скребла изнутри, и он предпринял ещё одну попытку достучаться до благоразумия капитана.

За это он был награждён суровым взглядом исподлобья и грубым: «Ты едешь?»

Странный сон превратился в кошмар.

**Глава 3**

— Гастон, тебе не кажется, что нам следует вернуться?

— Нет.

— Он же там совсем один... — Лефу передернул плечами. Воспоминания о прошлом, которые мужчина старался загнать в самый дальний угол сознания и никогда к ним не возвращаться, паучьими лапками пробежались по шее и заставили содрогнуться. Он слишком хорошо помнил, что значит быть «совсем одному» в окружении завывающих из-за темнеющих стволов деревьев хищников. Голодные взгляды, слюна на коже, горячее дыхание, опаляющее ухо, от которого не может не воротить. А дальше боль. Сплошная боль, которая наполняет до отказа и вырывается громким визгливым криком изо рта в пространство вокруг, будто становясь чем-то густым и осязаемым. Выбитый зуб, прикушенный язык, отчетливый вкус крови во рту. Желание сплюнуть-сплюнуть-сплюнуть.

— Если будешь вякать, тоже будешь совсем один, Лефу.

Мужчина поднял взгляд. Призраки прошлого дрогнули и рассеялись легкой дымкой, как утренний туман гибнет в лучах рассветного солнца. Лицо Гастона не было видно из-за широких полей шляпы (может быть, и к лучшему), но Лефу робко тронул охотника за плечо, привлекая к себе внимание. Гастон напрягся, и Лефу это почувствовал. Мышцы под пальцами окаменели.

— Зачем ты так?

— Убери руку.

Лефу фыркнул, но руку послушно убрал. Стоит ли спорить с охотником, когда тот пребывал в столь взрывоопасном состоянии? Себе дороже. Лефу видел, что тот сделал с беднягой Морисом. Быть следующим не входило в его планы. Особенно когда его миссия была сдерживать прущую напролом агрессию Гастона, а не наоборот, распалять ее.

— Что-то не дает тебе покоя. Что же, Гастон? Не желаешь поделиться?

— Нет.

Лефу покорно вздохнул и откинулся обратно на спинку маленькой скамейки сзади телеги. Спина охотника была выпрямлена, будто тот кол проглотил. Явный признак нервозности, Гастон никогда не сидит так прямо, когда расслаблен. Проклятый Морис, мог, наверное, догадаться, что Гастон после войны вернулся в Вилльнев другим человеком. У ОБЫЧНЫХ людей смена эмоций происходит закономерно, её даже можно предугадать. Внутри капитана же таилось что-то ужасное, что тот тщательно прятал от чужих глаз и, что хуже всего, от самого себя. А Морис своим бесшабашным апломбом словно выпустил злого джина из бутылки, подвергнув всех, включая самого Гастона, смертельной опасности. Лефу почувствовал в себе неукротимую потребность поддержать капитана, посчитав, что тот пропустил через себя много плохого, отчего бы у нормального человека волосы встали дыбом.

— Это из-за того, что произошло у тебя в комнате, не так ли?

— Нет.

— Врешь, — Лефу приподнял бровь и снял шляпу, положив себе на колени. Поля её были слегка замызганы, и он поймал себя на абсолютно абсурдной сейчас мысли: надо бы сдать в чистку. Какая к черту чистка?!

— Мне нет до тебя дела, Лефу. Запомни это.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты заблуждаешься сейчас. Гастон, я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю. И то, что было у тебя в комнате...

— Останется в моей комнате, — Гастон резко повернулся, отчего Лефу чуть не подскочил на месте. Холодный взгляд серых взгляд резанул, будто бы меч рассек тонкое воздушное перышко на лету. — Никогда больше об этом не упоминай.

— Ты противоречишь сам себе, — Лефу горько усмехнуться. Почему Гастон так сопротивляется? Ему же понравилось. Лефу видел, что понравилось. Вставший багровый член с каплями вязкой смазки, которая тянулась ниточкой, когда её тронешь пальцем, и стекающая по бедрам и ягодицам сперма впоследствии были наглядным тому доказательством. Если Лефу не считал это причинами полученного удовольствия охотника, он уже и не знал, о чем тогда вообще говорить. Почему Гастон не хочет признать очевидное? В постели несколько часов назад он нисколько не протестовал против ласк Лефу, не мучился угрызениями совести, когда вбивался в него и сцеловывал с губ хриплые удушливые стоны.

— Ты просто пидор, Лефу. Не надо меня в это втягивать. То, что тебе привычно подставлять свою задницу под всех кому не попадя — твои проблемы.

Это была словесная пощечина, которую Лефу с достоинством стерпел. Она была хлесткой и оставляющей неизгладимый след. Гастон знал, что если что-то и было, то двенадцать лет назад. Он ему в этом признался, ничего не утаив. Тогда почему он ведет себя как последняя скотина?! Двенадцать лет — это все-таки долгий срок. А Гастон бросается словами так, будто он меняет партнеров каждые выходные. И уж что-что, но ветреность — это явно не качество Лефу.

«Мне было всего девятнадцать! Почему так трудно принять новость, что до него у меня были другие. Мне же это удавалось все эти годы...»

Лефу низко опустил голову. Желание подтянуть к себе колени было непреодолимым, но в телеге это просто нельзя было сделать. Воспоминания окружили со всех сторон, и Лефу захлебнулся в них, как будто бы вода хлынула в глотку, от чего её мгновенно сдавило, не давая глотнуть живительного воздуха. Он тонул.

***

— Гастон — капитан! Какая честь. Мсье Легум, мне вам поклониться? — Лефу, сняв треуголку, звонко засмеялся, одаривая друга шутливым полупоклоном. Длинные кудрявые волосы, выбившиеся из густого хвоста на затылке, упали на чистый высокий лоб и игриво скатились по щеке мягкими завитками.

Гастон улыбнулся в ответ:

— Лефу, прекрати.

— Это ты прекрати. Нет, это поразительно, еще вчера ты был таким же «зеленым» новобранцем, как и я, и тут — такое повышение!

— Я же спас Вилльнев. Для тех, кто наверху, такое не проходит незамеченным.

Лефу содрогнулся, вспоминая охваченные пылающим огнем миниатюрные домики. Мародеры, пользуясь покровом ночи, собирались поджечь сенной рынок и еще пару мест, чтобы в суете пожара разграбить город. И если бы не подоспевший Гастон со своим отрядом, который расквартировался неподалеку, остались бы от Вилльнева одни обугленные руины, погребшие под собой местных жителей. Те негодяи, которые не полегли от его шпаги, в панике скрылись бегством, напрочь забыв дорогу в эти края. В память об этом местный художник вызвался бесплатно увековечить славу о Гастоне на стенах его таверны, нарисовав внушительных размеров фреску, ставшую по праву одной из немногочисленных достопримечательностей городка.

— Возьмешь меня в свой эскадрон, раз едем на австрийцев?

— Конечно, Лефу. Замолвлю за тебя словечко, не хочу с тобой разделяться. Тем более, полковник мне хороший достался, деловой мужик. Знает военную науку, есть чему у него поучиться.

Губы Лефу дрогнули, а затем растянулись в обаятельной улыбке. Карие глаза прищурились, и юноша подался вперед, обхватывая плечи Гастона мягкой, но надежной хваткой. Гастон мог вырваться, если бы захотел, — всего лишь дернуть плечом и отступить на шаг. Но он не хотел. Наоборот, сам пустил свои руки лечь на талию Лефу и притянуть к себе.

Кудрявые волосы пахли ромашкой и корицей. У Лефу была родинка над правой бровью и очаровательные длинные пушистые ресницы, настолько длинные, что мальчику иметь такие просто неприлично.

«Как у коровы», — смущенно подумал Гастон, борясь с глупым ребяческим желанием очертить бровь своего друга детства и подуть, чтобы тот зажмурился. Когда Лефу так делал, то его лицо принимало настолько милые, трогательные очертания, что в груди у Гастона непременно что-то екало.

— Повоюем, Лефу.

***

Лефу быстро смекнул, что длинные ресницы нужно стричь. И волосы желательно сбрить налысо. А еще желательно не жрать, чтобы жирок сошел окончательно на нет и никто не пытался ущипнуть за пухлую задницу, пока он, забиваясь в самый дальний угол халупы, обтирал себя мокрой тряпкой из тазика, стирая уже засохшую черную кровь.  
Полковник, может, и был дельным мужиком. Высоким, поджарым, имеющим острые скулы, волевой подбородок и густые рыжие усы, которая он так любил смазывать маслом, чтобы те блестели, как он утверждал, «для солидности».

«Великий мсье Аделард» — Гастон переходил на благоговейный шепот, едва только завязывался разговор о полковнике. Уж что-что, Легум нашел в лице этого мужика своего кумира: сильный, наглый, побеждающий в каждом сражении и берущий что хочет. Война была в самом разгаре, а его походная палатка уже была уставлена всевозможными трофеями, хотя это было строго запрещено: трофеи отходили к военным только по окончании войны. Не считающийся ни с кем. Ни с кем.

Лефу по началу тоже испытывал к нему осторожную симпатию. Он находил полковника если не идеальным, то вполне себе достойным человеком. Хотя бы потому, что тот действительно смыслил в стратегии сражений, грамотно распределяя бойцов по боевым позициям, и вообще дорожил людскими ресурсами. Никогда не пуская весь эскадрон в густую перестрелку между армиями, предпочитая кровопролитным лобовым атакам диверсии в тыл противника, чем снискал себе пару звезд на грудь. Одним словом, относился к той обширной категории людей, о которых не скажешь ничего дурного, но и превозносить, как это делал ежечасно Гастон, не станешь, полковник всего лишь исправно выполнял то, что обязан был, и только.

Но… когда он впервые позвал к себе, Лефу шел без всякой опаски. Немного удивился, почему внимание от столь высокой шишки было оказано именно ему, простому рядовому без каких-либо заслуг, Гастон, например, как ни старался, никогда не удостаивался аудиенции с полковником, поэтому первой мыслью у Лефу было то, что он что-то натворил. Но, перебрав последние события и проанализировав свои поступки, он на нашел ничего такого, к чему мог бы придраться мсье Аделард.

Что ж. Лучше бы он придрался. Лучше бы он послал его драить мушкетоны и пистолеты до блеска. Чистить картошку. Вычесывать коней. Лучше бы он лишил его пайка: еды, табака, спирта. Да что угодно. Но только не это. НЕ ЭТО.

Потому что когда Лефу впервые бесцеремонно нагнули и поставили на четвереньки с ложным обещанием «больно не будет», он отказывался верить в происходящее. Даже когда с него сдернули бриджи и прижались горячим влажным пахом, требовательно потеревшись о копчик, он до сих пор надеялся, что все это сон, просто сон.

Но это был не сон. Ни тогда, ни все другие разы после.

Поначалу он пытался вырваться. Скулил, скреб ногтями пол палатки и жалел себя до зудящей боли в деснах. Но если этими действиями он хотел разжалобить своего мучителя, то глубоко заблуждался. Полковник умело пользовался подчиненным положением Лефу, и когда тот отказывался добровольно идти, его приводили силой его же сослуживцы. Вместе с тем Аделард не допускал грубого обращения со своей игрушкой: распоряжаться телом Лефу вправе был только он один. Не имея на теле ни одного синяка, ни одной ссадины, Лефу был покрыт ими изнутри, его сознание раз от раза стегали беспощадные мысли:

«Подстилка полковника».  
«Мужеложец».  
«Шлюшка».

Но со временем он смирился. И с мускатным запахом мужского возбуждения, дополненным своеобразной отдушкой из соленого терпкого горького пота и горькой спермы в том числе. Ко всему можно привыкнуть, притереться. Боль и обида притупились, и Лефу пытался найти плюсы своего положения.

И нашел. Что ж. Его задница стоила трех пайков, отгулов от всей «грязной» работы и лишнего одеяла с подушкой, когда они устраивали долгие остановки, разбивая лагерь. Немного, но уже что-то. А еще была защита. Самые безопасные места в общей колонне, лучшее оружие и лучший порох.

Оказывается, если грамотно использовать свое тело, можно было многого добиться. Ну что ему, право, стоило подыграть, когда полковник врывался в его тело? Прикрыть глаза, томно простонать, толкнуться навстречу. Изобразить любовь на самом деле не так уж сложно, учитывая, что Лефу знал это чувство.

Взамен рыжеватых коротких волос, прикрыв глаза, можно представить длинные смоляные. Вместе карих глаз — серые, цвета дождевого хмурого неба. А вместо коротких, вечно потных пальцев перед мысленным взором были длинные, изящные, с перстнем на безымянном пальце левой руки.

«Гастон-Гастон-Гастон».

Уноситься в мир фантазий, приводя убогую картинку реальности хоть в какое-то соответствие с недостижимой мечтой, не так уж и сложно. Лефу слишком хорошо научился это делать. Фантазировать, воображать, играться с образами, как с кубиками, выстраивать их по своему желанию: в башенку, домик, пирамидку. Он злоупотреблял этой своей способностью, прекрасно понимая, что только в своем сознании он волен распоряжаться своей жизнью. Потому что стоило ему покинуть этот укромный уголок идиллии и открыть глаза на происходящее, как Лефу терял всякую надежду на будущее, чувствуя себя попавшей в мощный ураган птицей, тщетно пытающейся побороть грубую силу ветра.

Гастон больно тыкал локтем в бок, оставляя лиловый синяк, брал за плечи и шепотом задавал вопросы:

— Что вы там делаете, Лефу? Что ты делаешь вечерами с мсье Аделардом? Он учит тебя военному делу? Признавайся.

Лефу оставалось только улыбаться, сбагривать Гастону табак со спиртом из лишних пайков и молча кивать головой.

— Учит, Гастон. Учит. Повествует о давно прошедших битвах. Сопоставляет прошлое и настоящее.

У Гастона возбужденно горели глаза и подрагивали руки. Он так искренне и по-детски завидовал, что Лефу поражался, как в этом человеке смогла остаться такая ребяческая непосредственность после всех многочисленных сражений, людских смертей и ужасов, которые преследовали их по пятам как неотвратимые спутники любой войны.

— Повезло тебе, ничего не скажешь, — Гастон и вправду завидовал.

Ну не мог же Лефу разрушить эти бережно выстроенные воздушные замки низменным «он меня трахает, а я представляю тебя на его месте»?

***

Мсье Аделард, сколько бы боли он Лефу ни причинил, не был последним подонком. Лефу даже ощутил какое-то подобие грусти, когда тот помер в лазарете от открывшегося внутреннего кровотечения. Смерть не самая поэтическая: полковник получил шальную пулю на самом исходе войны, но при том ему не посчастливилось красиво умереть прямо на поле боя, агония продлилась два дня. Лефу даже удосужился его навестить, пока тот не испустил последний дух. Впрочем, полковник все равно пребывал в горячке, никакого сентиментального тошнотворного «прощай» и в помине не было.

Гастон развлекался в австрийских деревнях со вдовами. Приходил окрыленный, улыбчивый и разговорчивый. Трещал как сорока, без умолку, расписывал очередную зазнобу, воспроизводя в деталях параметры каждой, будто та была породистой лошадью на конной выставке, а не живым человеком. У одной сиськи большие, у другой бедра, а у третьей и то, и другое — счастье привалило!

Лефу молчал, сохраняя свое достоинство, и ночью, пока никто не видит, трогал выступающую косточку на запястье охотника. Не знал, зачем это делал. Просто ощущал потребность хоть иногда касаться того, кого действительно любит, но большего себе не позволял. Косточка. У него была эта дурацкая косточка, которую он поглаживал в третьем часу ночи, глядя любовным глазами на умиротворенно то поднимающуюся, то опускающуюся грудь охотника. Не мешал даже храп солдат эскадрона, от которого тряслись стенки старой хибары, романтику этого таинства для Лефу не могло испортить ничто.

Наивная юношеская пылкость.

На смену Аделарду был назначен новый полковник. И все началось заново. Только на этот раз без пайков и лишнего одеяла. Полеты фантазии тоже больше не выручали, реальность стала настолько неприкрыто уродлива, что даже закрывая глаза, Лефу продолжал видеть ровно то же самое.

И почему всегда он?

***

Когда Лефу понял, что он банально не может сидеть, вскрыть себе вены бритвой казалось не такой уж большой глупостью. Задница болела, бедра болели, а на душе было нагажено так, что даже все кони армии не смогли бы навалить смердящую кучу подобных размеров, как бы ни постарались.

Остановил, как ни банально, Гастон. Хотя нет. Не остановил. Зашел в неподходящий момент, когда Лефу прикидывал, как и где вскрываться, чтобы наверняка. Рука такая большая, столько простора... Страх напортачить и опозориться перед всем полком нелепой попыткой суицида затмевал собой страх смерти. Лефу чувствовал себя втоптанным в грязь подчистую, но остатки чести бережно хранил. Не для себя, для него.

— Ты чего тут? Скоро построение, поторопись. Командование передают на меня. Полковник уезжает на время.

— Ч-что?

— Лефу, ноги в руки и вперед. Пошли. Нас ожидает передышка на несколько недель. Но надо проводить полковника.

За шкирку грубо дернули с одним намерением — поднять с кровати. Но ноги подкосились. Тело обмякло. Гастон, ругнувшись сквозь зубы, подхватил обессиленную фигуру, которая опустилась обратно на тонкий дырявый матрас. Сел рядом, обеспокоенно глядя в глаза.

— Лефу, ты чего?

— Гастон, — Лефу не узнал своего голоса, настолько он был пропитан жалостливыми слезливыми интонациями, — можно я полежу? Я, кажется, приболел.

— Лефу, это ненадолго. Отдашь честь, кивнешь — и вали обратно на свой матрас.

— Капитан?

Впрочем, картинка долгожданно расплылась, будто по велению ослабленного сознания, как и проступившая тревога на лице Гастона. Всё показалось таким незначительным, неважным. Мучитель уезжает. Идол остается. Идолу доверили командование. В тот день своим обмороком Лефу все-таки отвоевал дырявый матрас.

***

Война закончилась неожиданно. Цветастые вилльневские домики мозолили глаз, когда Лефу вернулся в родной городок, но мужчина привык. Он ко всему привыкал. Удобное качество.

Гастон красовался в алом военном камзоле, окучивал местных красоток и блистал белозубой улыбкой, раздавая свое внимание направо и налево.

Лефу ловил на себе мимолетные взгляды, избегал Гастона и запирался у себя в комнате, желая одного: никого не видеть. Гастона в том числе.

Но охотник был таким настырным. Когда Лефу хотел огородить себя от всего, ото всех: запереться в своей жалости к себе и зачахнуть в ней, как растение без света, чтобы довести однажды брошенное дело до конца, Гастон приперся с бутылкой вермута, веселым настроением и бойким «друг мой, что это мы с тобой не общаемся?!»

И Лефу не мог ему отказать.

Звон глиняных кружек, пьяный кутеж и партия в карты, в которой Гастон проиграл ему свою треуголку с капитанской кокардой, но Лефу из благородства только раз её примерил, нутром чуя, что она не создана для него, а потом вернул на законную черноволосую голову. На Гастоне шляпа смотрелась как влитая, что нисколько не удивляло.

— Лефу, — Гастон пьяненько икнул, подпирая щеку кулаком. Взгляд охотника уже блуждал по залу, что Лефу было только на руку. Он мог без утайки пожирать глазами свой объект чувств, томно вздыхать, делая очередной глоток вермута, и прятать руки в карманы, чтобы, не дай бог, не скользнуть руками к могучей шее, на который был повязан узел белоснежного жабо.

— Что, Гастон?

— Ты такой везунчик. Всю войну тебя два полковника обхаживали. Как? Как?! Я как к ним только ни подходил, ни за что, уроды, меня не брали к себе в компанию. А ты! ТЫ! Как тебе удалось?! — речь была произнесена заплетающимся языком, но Лефу понял её чересчур хорошо.

Стоит ли рассказать? Стоит ли...

Лефу качнул головой. Если бы он тогда сказал, пожаловался Гастону в плечо, поныл в жилетку, открыл душу, что бы сделал его капитан? Защитил бы? Послал? Развел руками? Обозвал?

Лефу почувствовал, как в горле резко пересохло, сделал еще глоток спиртного напитка, но это не помогло.

Он никогда об этом не узнает. Один мудрец сказал, что человек своими действиями определяет свою судьбу. Очень обнадеживающее изречение, которое Лефу с годами возненавидел. Потому что, каждый раз оказываясь на перепутье, он методом исключения все равно приходил к одному лишь возможному решению, которое представлялось возможным в свете имеющихся обстоятельств. Вот и сейчас Лефу оставалось только одно (если, конечно, он не хотел рискнуть всем, что еще заставляло его топтать эту бренную землю каждый день), а именно — врать.

**Глава 4**

Гастон сидел у себя в комнате и ожесточенно тыкал загрубевшие от каждодневной работы подушечки пальцев охотничьим ножиком. Кожа белела, где Гастон надавливал слишком сильно, розовела, того и норовя окропиться свежей кровью. Но охотник знал меру и не позволил бы такому случиться.

Игры с ножом — давнее развлечение. Отвлекает от назойливых мыслей, которые атаковали похлеще бывалых австрийцев. От австрийцев хотя бы была возможность отбиться: пулями, саблей, руками с ногами. От мыслей отбиваться было нечем. Только беспомощно пытаться перевести свои думы в другое русло, но те не желали так быстро сдаваться.

«Лефу-Лефу-Лефу».

Мог ли когда-то Гастон подозревать, что будет дни кряду думать об этом пухлом недорослике из детства? А думал. Буквально помешался на нем.

После того раза...

Гастон решительно поднялся с постели. Избегать Лефу не было никакого смысла. Он и так бегал от него, как школьник, после того как они вернулись из леса. Лефу не оставлял попыток вызвать на откровенный разговор, обсудить детали, чтобы раз и навсегда развеять томящие душу сомнения. Но Гастон только качал головой и ускользал, как песок сквозь пальцы, отводя взгляд от молящих карих глаз.

С ним просто нужно поговорить. Он так решил. Просто сказать: «Нет, Лефу». Твердо и сухо. И без разницы, что... нужно расставить точки над «и», четко дать понять, провести линию, грань, чтобы Лефу даже не посмел думать о...

«Продолжении».

Лефу сидел на первом этаже таверны в окружении мужиков и посмеивался, пряча шальную улыбку в кружке пива. Его рука то и дело тянулась к миске с нарезанным сыром и брала кусочек, запуская закуску себе в рот. Другая держала шесть карт. Лефу вообще был тем еще картежником. Обдирал всех до нитки, неизменно загребая себе весь барыш. Гастон, сколько себя помнил, недоумевал: мухлюет или действительно такой счастливчик, что карта всегда идет в руку?

Одним словом, Лефу не выглядел несчастным. Он не выглядел мечущимся, в отличие от Гастона, который в последние дни сдал: бессонные ночи, проведенные впустую за экзистенциальными размышлениями, давали первые всходы в виде сизоватых разводов под глазами.

— Лефу. Сюда.

Мужчина удивленно повернул голову.

— Гастон, подожди. Доиграю партию...

— Нет!

— Да, — Лефу фыркнул и вновь перевел взгляд на карты, — вообще-то я выиграть планирую. Подожди десять минут.

С недовольной миной Гастон опустился на соседний стул. Обычно Лефу не перечил и послушно выполнял все его указания. Чего это он вдруг? Выглядит самодостаточным и независимым, вздергивает нос, утыкается в свои засаленные от долгих игр карты...

Впрочем, долго ждать не пришлось. Лефу быстро вскрылся и действительно загреб все лежащие на столе деньги, а сумма-то была приличная. Мужики повозмущались, больше для вида, а Лефу, довольный как никто, спрятал сорванный куш во внутренний карман своего кафтана — подальше от любопытных глаз.

— Пошли. Мне на рынок надо, — Лефу встал из за стола и кивнул Гастону, — по дороге можем поговорить.

— Как тебе каждый раз удается выигрывать?!

Лефу уже толкнул дверь таверны и вышел на улицу:

— Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества. Я считаю колоды.

— Что ты делаешь?!

— Мм. Ты думаешь, почему я всегда раздаю? — Лефу закатил глаза. — Я все просчитываю. А даже если и нет, у меня всегда есть лазейки, — больше Лефу не стал ничего пояснять, лишь ускорил шаг.

Гастон нахмурился и также прибавил темп:

— Зачем тебе на рынок? Я хотел поговорить у себя. Наедине. «По дороге» — не лучший вариант.

— Значит, поможешь мне с покупками и поговорим у меня дома. Я хочу сегодня приготовить нормальный ужин.

— Жрать в таверне за мой счет тебя уже не устраивает?

Лефу хмыкнул:

— Знаю я, как в твоей таверне готовят. После того как ты покидаешь кухню, там начинается ад. Вернись к готовке, Гастон, у тебя великолепно получалось. И повара нового уволь.

— Опять у плиты стоять? Это не мужское дело! Я тебе уже тысячу раз об этом говорил. Как только женюсь на Белль, переселю её на кухню. Пусть там всеми заведует. Будет у меня хозяйка.

Лефу прикусил губу, но комментировать по-новой маниакальное желание Гастона взять себе в жены эту чудачку не стал. Говорил уже тысячу раз, что они не пара. Белль — та еще птица, но явно не того пошиба, которую столькие годы искал Гастон. Слишком любила витать в облаках, даром мечтательница, далекая от быта, она упрямо не желала спускаться на бренную землю и принимать все, как оно взаправду есть. Все её умения сводились к тому, что девушка придумывала всякую заумную дурь навроде той бочки для стирки белья. Лефу внутренне был солидарен с жителями Вилльнева, порицавшими её, — слишком девушка хотела выделиться, да вот только не то место нашла.

Такая не стала бы сидеть в таверне целыми днями, приглядывая за хозяйством и детьми. Такая уселась бы в кресло, свесив тонкие ножки в черных башмачках на каблуке с подлокотника, чтобы тут же уткнуться в затасканную книжку из захудалой городской библиотеки, будто с памятью проблемы (зачем перечитывать несколько раз одну и ту же вещь, Лефу, хоть убей, не понимал). А нет, извините, может еще какую нелепость выкинула бы, чтобы народ окончательно заклевал (и заслуженно) настырную белую ворону.

— Хватит делать такое лицо, Лефу. Я тверд в своих решениях — все равно на ней женюсь. Дело принципа.

— Приобщил бы ты лучше какую-нибудь из тройняшек к своим трофеям, Гастон. Только и ждут от тебя знаков внимания, бедняжки.

Охотник оставил призыв Лефу без внимания, вместо этого он задал другой вопрос:

— Тебе что на рынке-то надо?

— Куропатку хочу. И картошки докупить надо.

— А меня на охоту позвать с утра было не судьба?

— Если бы ты не бегал все эти шесть дней от меня как от прокаженного, позвал бы.

— Кстати, об этом...

Лефу сморщил нос и махнул рукой, истребляя в муках рождавшуюся речь Гастона на корню:

— Потом. Не сбивай мне аппетит. Иди лучше картошки нагреби. Я за куропаткой.

Гастон покорно пошел к многочисленным лавкам, в то время как Лефу двинулся в противоположную сторону, овощи и мясо продавались на разных сторонах торговой площади. Так как точных сведений от Лефу, сколько покупать картошки, не было получено, Гастон, не скупившись, нагреб целый мешок.

— Щедро, — Лефу возник у плеча, когда Гастон уже расплатился из своих денег, — от души нагреб. Сколько я тебе должен?

— Ужином меня накормишь под вино — и нисколько.

Лефу дернул плечом, молча принимая предложение.

Перевалило за четыре часа, когда парочка подошла к небольшому домику через улицу от таверны.

Гастон отстраненно отметил, что воздух потяжелел и небо заволокло тяжелыми ситцевыми тучами. Они быстро расползались, словно непослушные овцы, неся в себе непролитую влагу, и всем своим видом предвещали скорую грозу.

Гастон бодро прошагал по свеженасыпанному гравию, отмечая, что на аккуратных, любовно обихоженных клумбах цветут белые и розовые пионы вперемешку с фиолетовыми пиками люпинов. Рядом с клумбами красовались своими созревающими плодами яблоня со сливой, а сирень — своими тяжелыми соцветиями. Запах от пышного знойного куста быстро защекотал ноздри и был буквально осязаем.

Гастон прекрасно помнил об этом маленьком хобби друга — выращивать цветы. На черта оно этому сдалось, не понимал, но Лефу из года в год упрямо копался в земле, высаживая свою «красоту» вместо обыденных овощей. Хотя вроде бы за домом виднелась небольшая грядка с редиской и зеленью. Остальное Лефу предпочитал покупать на рынке.

Что ж. Садик этого французишки выигрывал во много раз, если сравнить его с загибающимся под гнетом полевых сорняков палисадом Белль. Тут было всё чисто и аккуратно. Сразу видно, что хозяин дорожит своим клочком земли и пытается выжать из него максимум возможного.

Лефу порылся в кармане, быстро нашел ключ и вставил его в замочную скважину. Дверь открылась без малейшего скрипа, и Лефу сделал приглашающий жест рукой.

— Только сапоги снимай. Я недавно мыл, — предупредил Лефу и, сам скинув свои башмаки на небольшом каблуке, быстрым шагом ушел на кухню.

Гастон не раз бывал у Лефу. В детстве в основном у него и сидели. Так что он без труда нашел кухню и застал Лефу уже разжигающим огонь в выбеленной печи.

Маленькая комнатушка, двоим разом в такой трудно разместиться, настолько было всё захламлено утварью, однако этот хлам Лефу умудрялся расставлять аккуратно, создавая подобие порядка.

— Что собираешься готовить?

— А что, помочь хочешь, Гастон?

— Попроси, помогу.

— Достань мне вон ту плошку, мне лень идти за подставкой, — Лефу указал на самую верхнюю полку, на которой стояла глубокая медная миска. Губы Гастона сами собой сложились в широкую ухмылку. Какой же все-таки Лефу миниатюрный, даже при всем своем весе. Скинув обувь, стал еще на пару сантиметров ниже. Достает едва до плеча.

«Низкорослик».

— Хватит ухмыляться, я не виноват, что природа на мне отдохнула.

— Ну-ну.

— Тушку разделывай. Я картошку почищу. Салат будешь?

— Всё буду. Я всеяден, как ты знаешь.

Лефу передал Гастону нож и сам принялся быстрыми отточенными движениями счищать кожуру с клубней. Гастон подтянул к себе деревянную доску, чтобы разделаться с птицей.

Иногда охотник кидал взгляды украдкой, молча изумляясь тому, как ловко его с виду неуклюжий друг шинкует картошку и отправляет её в котелок, принимаясь за чистку лука.

С Лефу было уютно. А когда он, сдувая выбившуюся прядку со лба из хвоста и скинув жилет на стул, остался в одной рубашке, Гастону на ум пришел только один эпитет.

«Лефу домашний».

Лефу трогательно вставал на носочки, чтобы достать нужную ему тарелку. Мило прикусывал подушечку пальца, а затем и губу, когда о чем-то задумывался. Тер кончик носа и все заправлял прядку-бунтарку за ухо.

Мелочи жизни, которые раньше Гастон никогда не замечал, да и не заметил бы, если не случившееся в его комнате. Почему Лефу стал вызывать эту чертову нежность? Как он смел? Даже Белль не...

— Что ты на меня так пялишься, Гастон? Я не фреска в твоей таверне.

— Давно ты меня любишь? — вместо ответа выдал Гастон и спокойно передал ощипанную и разделанную куропатку.

Лефу замер, впервые оторвав взгляд от разделочной доски, чтобы перевести его на Гастона. Лицо охотника было бесстрастно, будто вести разговор на подобные темы для него — плевое дело.

— Это имеет значение?

— Имеет, раз я спрашиваю.

— Где-то с двенадцати. Точнее не могу сказать, — Лефу все-таки принял птицу и кинул её к картошке в котелок, затем плеснув туда воды и плотно прикрыв его крышкой.

— И почему ты мне раньше не сказал?

— Какой в этом смысл? А то, что признался сейчас...

Лефу надел прихватки на руки и отправил готовый котелок в разогретую печь. Гастон следил, как Лефу отправляет следом за котелком наполненный водой чайник. Кудрявые колечки дыма постепенно начали подниматься от нагревающейся утвари.

— Я повторюсь, — Лефу не повернулся, он стоял спиной, его взгляд так и был прикован к огню, полыхающему в зияющем черном зеве печи, — мое признание не связывает тебя нисколько, не было у меня такой цели. Просто иногда хочется донести очевидное. Ты важен для меня, Гастон. Пускай не для Белль, но мне важен. И я хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Ты... всегда можешь прийти ко мне. И я буду счастлив только от твоего присутствия. В любом случае, ты тогда просто мог меня оттолкнуть. С твоими-то данными это сделать раз плюнуть.

— Сколько у тебя было мужиков, Лефу?

И спина выпрямилась, и волоски встали дыбом, и пальцы сцепились в замок, не разорвать, не откроешь. В небе сверкнула первая молния. Раздался гром. 

«Сколько у меня было мужиков?»

— Меньше, чем у тебя женщин, Гастон.

— Это не ответ.

— Отчего ж. Вполне себе ответ. Чай будешь?

Пока Лефу заваривал чай, пытаясь скрыть побелевшие подрагивающие пальцы в теплой глиняной ручке чайника, Гастон подошел к крохотному окну, занавешенному старыми, но чистыми белыми занавесками.

На улице уже хлестал дождь. Бил косыми струями-стрелами землю, прижимал траву с цветами, заставляя нежные атласные лепестки опадать под грубыми каплями.

Лефу морщился от неприятной мысли, что некоторые саженцы не оправятся после такого удара. Что развезет дорожки. Что Гастон в целом сообразительный малый, но временами такой тупоголовый. Ветки сирени гнулись под сильным ветром, пионы облетели. Цветы почему-то стало особенно жаль.

Гастон рассеянно принял из чужих рук чай:

— Ты хотел поговорить, говори свое «нет», Гастон, и забудем обо всем. Вино достану, когда готово будет.

— Пошли грозу посмотрим, — Гастон прошел мимо Лефу в маленький темный коридор. Проигнорировал свои сапоги и, как и был, босым распахнул дверь на улицу. Шальной ветер без приглашения скользнул в помещение, лизнул пятки холодным воздухом, потерся о ноги.

Гастон шагнул на крыльцо, сел на первую ступеньку. То, что его рейтузы мгновенно вобрали в себя воду с мокрых ступеней, охотника не волновало.

Природа бушевала, рваными порывами нанося самой себе урон: ливень безраздельно царствовал. Гравий размыло, и теперь на месте некогда ухоженной дорожки задорно тек ручей, своим потоком унося камушки прочь, на городские улицы, нисколько не озабочиваясь будущими хлопотами хозяина. Луговые колокольчики, поникшие, жалостливо прижимались к ногам тонкими стебельками.

— Гастон, ты чего? Пошли в дом. Ветер же. Намокнешь. Да ты уже мокрый!

— Тем более не пойду. Иди сюда, Лефу. Я тебе место занял, видишь, даже в самом первом ряду.

— Ну чего? — Лефу с кислой миной опустился рядом, явно не разделяя энтузиазма Гастона сидеть на промозглом ветру. Холодные капли дождя тут же намочили бриджи.

— В детстве ты боялся грозы, — будто бы между делом припомнил Гастон и шире расставил ноги. Острая коленка, обтянутая бежевой тканью штанин, коснулась мясистой ляжки, даря едва ощутимое, но между тем обжигающее тепло. Личное пространство ущемилось будто бы намеренно.

Гастон неторопливо хлебнул чай и бросил короткий взгляд из-под ресниц, впрочем, тут же вновь уставившись на рыдающую природу.

— В детстве я и бабайки под кроватью боялся. Отец любил пугать детскими страшилками. Ты к чему клонишь?

— Я не трус, — внезапно тихо произнес Гастон и плотнее сжал тонкими пальцами стенки кружки. Чай немного расплескался, но мужчина не придал этому значения.

— Я знаю. Ты всегда ехал первым в эскадроне, всегда бросался в самую гущу сражений. Шальная голова. Почему ты это говоришь?

— Я не трус, — упрямо повторил Гастон, будто пытаясь убедить себя самого в этом, и опустил голову.

Ослепительная молния вспорола небо, как охотничий нож вспарывает плоть, яркими трещинами на секунду расползлась по серым скрижалям. И, словно бы торопясь, впопыхах, пронесся по небосклону гром, заглушая все остальные звуки своей дрожащей канонадой. Он рычал, как загнанный пес, но вскоре зверь усмирился и злобный блестящий оскал исчез. Шум дождя о черную землю да свист ветра между зеленых склоненных деревьев вновь взошел на трон, потеснив мимолетные яркие вспышки, сопровождающиеся угрожающим грохотом.

Лефу сорвал мокрый колокольчик и отставил кружку с недопитым мятным чаем в сторону. Ярко-фиолетовые лепестки в искрящиеся капли-пятнышки облепили кожу, будто хотели объятий. Лефу не был против.

Рука Гастона легла на предплечье, крепко сжав:

— «Нет», Лефу.

Лефу молча кивнул и хотел уже было встать со ступеньки, однако Гастон удержал. Слегка мокрый от нанесших ветром капель дождя широкий рукав смялся под цепкими тонкими пальцами.

В воздухе витал запах озона, а поцелуй был сладким, как дождевая вода из бочки в детстве, которую Гастон любил набирать в собранные между собой ладошки.

Теплые руки прижали, притянули, и в дуэте с молнией и громом Лефу коротко, рвано выдохнул. Нетерпение сердца сжало грудную клетку и просело в желудок, заставляя тот связаться в тугой узел.

— Это чистейший абсурд, — горячо заговорил Лефу, когда чужие тонкие губы на секунду оторвались, оставив после себя смазанное ощущение нереальности происходящего.

Капли дождя попали на волосы и лицо, когда охотник оттолкнул мужчину от себя сначала назад, будто бы помыслил о дезертирстве, но затем быстрым повелительным жестом усадил к себе на колени.

— Я не трус.

Свистящий шепот с хрипотцой сквозь пелену дождя, раздавленные лепестки колокольчика на коже, когда пальцы переплелись, и вкус мяты с какой-то вязкой сладостью на языке, когда их кончики соприкасались между собой.

Горячее дыхание Лефу мазнуло щеке, в то время как Гастон откинулся на спину, ощутив лопатками жесткие деревянные половицы крыльца и потянув Лефу за собой.

Вспышки грома гремели один за другим, небесный дождевой потоп и не думал прекращаться, лишь набирал обороты с новой силой. Небо ревело.

В такой лежачей позе было очень удобно положить руки на круглую спину, а затем переместить пальцы в волосы, чтобы дернуть ленточку пышного хвоста на затылке. Кудряшки, став еще объемнее от витающей в воздухе влаги, проворными змейками пропустились сквозь пальцы, накручиваясь на них и путаясь между собой.

Поцелуи становились всё агрессивнее, дышать становилось всё труднее, а тяжелое, как небо над головой, томящее возбуждение уже щекотало нервы и требовало скорейшей разрядки.

Лефу отстранился:

— «Нет», Гастон? Что происходит?! — раскрасневшиеся пухлые щеки и блестящие глаза подсвечивались вспышками молний.

— В дом. Живо.

Дважды повторять не пришлось. Поцелуи перетекли в вертикальное положение. Гастон прижимал Лефу к двери, мужчина вставал на цыпочки — без каблуков вообще худо — и опирался руками о широкие плечи охотника, особенно не полагаясь на уже подгибающиеся колени.

— Что происходит?! — в какой-то момент Лефу смог увести поцелуй и уткнуться носом во влажную ткань рубашки на плече.

Досужий домысел, что им, а если точнее, его безотказностью, решили воспользоваться, будто бы он какая-то жрица любви из борделя, продающая свое тело задешево, червем грыз его изнутри, портя всю идиллию. Он ведь правда не сможет отказать Гастону, если тот пойдет напролом. Пикнет, скинет с себя одежду и с радостью ляжет пузом вниз на смятые серые простыни, с затопляющим душу стыдом выставляя себя напоказ.

«Мучай меня, мучай, я твой-твой-твой».

Гастон. Поведи он себя хоть тысячу раз как равнодушная скотина... Лефу качнул головой. Нет, Гастон никогда не был скотиной. А уж тем более равнодушной. Скорее иногда ничего не замечающим — это про него. В силу своей природы Гастон не видел некоторых вещей, даже помышляя о их существовании. Очень несправедливо было бы вешать на него ярлык лишь за то, что капитан предпочел обыденное видение мира, эдакое знающее неведение, неутешительной истине. Это была не его вина. Негласно еще с колыбели его учили видеть узко, настолько, чтобы в спектр его зрения не попадали такие «излишние» знания, как то: женские хлопоты по дому, страдания ближних, простые человеческие слабости. Любовь мужчины к мужчине... Взрощенный с измальства страх перед неудобной правдой Гастон теперь преодолевал с мучительным трудом, словно вытаскивал ногу из стальных тисков охотничьего капкана. Боли не было, но это не делало задание сколько бы то ни было проще.

— Лефу, меньше разговаривай, больше делай. Пошли в спальню.

Если Лефу и опешил, то ненадолго. Размышление о многогранности личности Гастона он решил оставить до лучших времен. Страсть куда настойчивее требует аудиенции, нежели благовоспитанный разум, который раз от раза дает первой нагло прошмыгнуть вперед себя в парадную и захлопнуть перед его носом дверь. А потом ему приходится сидеть и краснеть за проявленную слабину, убирая наделанные страстью огрехи.

— Лучше на диване, в кровати пружины скрипят...

— На диване так на диване, — Гастону не требовалось одобрения или еще подобной рода чепухи. И минуты не прошло, как Лефу почувствовал затылком мягкую обивку подлокотника.

Гастон навис сверху, словно хищная птица, накрыв Лефу собой от окружающего мира, заполонив собой всё пространство без остатка.

Одежда будто бы сама собой с шелестом слетела на пол. Лефу прижался голой грудью к груди Гастона, призывно, с молящими нотками потерся: «Ну же, не томи».

Живот был уже влажный. Гастон играючи тронул выступившее предсемя на атласной багровой головке, то тонкой прозрачной ниточкой потянулось от подушечек пальцев, чтобы затем, как паутинка, порваться. Невероятно заводящее зрелище, которое только подстегнуло капитана продолжить начатое.

— Ты так возбужден. Поразительно.

Лефу не без раздражения поджал губы, если бы мог, сложил бы руки на груди, но Гастон нагнулся, прикусил плечо, гася желание обижаться на корню. С тихим удушливым полувздохом Лефу спросил:

— Что тебя не устраивает?

— Молчи лучше.

— Нет-нет! Гастон. Что ты творишь?! 

— Тебе нравится, так получи свою порцию удовольствия. Или имеются возражения?!

— Да.

Гастон фыркнул:

— Неси масло лучше.

— Не понесу, пока ты мне не объяснишь, с какого черта ты мне тут член наглаживаешь, хотя сам продолжаешь говорить об обратном.

Тонкие пальцы, неторопливо ласкающие ствол в дразнящем движении, наматывающие мокрые, жесткие кучерявые волоски и мягко сжимающие яйца, замерли.

— Я решил попробовать.

Что именно попробовать, Гастон не стал уточнять, оставив широкий простор для воображения. Непаханое поле, думай что хочешь.

Мысли в голове Лефу разбежались, нежная кожа горла с легким пушком оказалась одарена свежим полузасосом.

— Ты принесешь масло?!

— Но ты же сказал «нет», Гастон...

— Жду три секунды.

Лефу вспорхнул на лестницу, как птица. Сверкая голой задницей, он, тяжело стуча босыми пятками, умчался наверх, будто от быстроты его реакции зависела вся его жизнь.

Гастон откинулся на разбросанные диванные подушки, ничем не прикрываясь. Нелепый грохот со второго этажа, будто бы упало что-то тяжелое, заставил его приложить ладонь к глазам.

«Зря это всё...»

Впрочем, думал так Гастон только мгновение. Возникший образ млеющего от его прикосновений Лефу, от удовольствия прикрывающего глаза с пушистыми ресницами, заставил качнуть головой и отбросить навязчивую мысль в сторону.

«Он меня любит. Достаточно и этого. Приятно».

Кто еще, как не Лефу, подставит свое плечо, поддержит в черный день и вытянет из трясины отчаянья? Ради него уж точно никто больше не будет прыгать по столам, завывать нелепые песни и подыгрывать там, где любой другой давно бы умыл руки. Да и врал Лефу в нужные моменты так правдоподобно, лишь чтобы подбодрить его кислую помятую рожу...

«Читать не умею, а писать мне вообще не дано», — скажет тоже.

Что ж. Пора оплатить несколько счетов, иначе упорхнет такое «богатство» куда-нибудь подальше. А этого определенно не хотелось. Гастон так привык к маячившему где-то рядом Лефу, что просто не придавал значение его присутствию.

А зря.

Неправильно.

Что он будет делать, если Лефу уйдет? Надоест ему однажды быть подпевалой и местным шутом, рубахой-парнем, терпеливо сносящим его многочисленные выходки, — и что тогда? Отвернется да переметнется на сторону какой-нибудь другой...

«Другого», — мысленно поправил себя Гастон. В том, что Лефу предпочтет в качестве партнера именно мужчину, Гастон уже не сомневался. Проанализировав поведение друга за проведенные вместе годы, Гастон не заметил никакого интереса к женскому полу с его стороны. Даже в армии по бабам не ходил, когда все солдаты только и делали, что предавались «любви» в моменты редких передышек: сестриц милосердия зажимали по углам, вдов тискали, даже друг друга порой.

Но Лефу... он тискал какого-нибудь рядового офицера? Или тискали его?

Гастон напряг память, стараясь припомнить детали их военного прошлого, однако на ум ничего не шло. Лефу постоянно ошивался рядом с полковниками, сначала с первым, потом со вторым, и только. Солдаты вроде к нему не лезли. Он тоже рук не распускал...

У него вообще кто-то был? Что он там сказал? Двенадцать лет назад?

Не трудно было провести несложные математические действия и подсчитать, что период «отношений» Лефу падал именно на военное время. Но с кем тогда? С кем?! Ну не с полковниками же, глупости какие. Гастон никогда не представлял своим начальников в таком ключе и не был готов к подобным умозаключениям.

«Нет-нет, этого не могло быть, — решил про себя Гастон, — глупости какие. Возможно, действительно кто-то из рядовых. Я же не следил за ним двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и так дел по горло было».

«Но, в любом случае, пора бы начать ценить, не тот уже возраст, чтобы людьми разбрасываться».

Стук в дверь заставил Гастона, разомлевшего на диване, резко вздрогнуть, а потом и подскочить. Кто-то настырный барабанил в дверь, атакуя её сквозь монотонный шум дождя, бьющего по черепице крыши. Гастон бесшумно спустил ноги на пол.

Сквозь мутное окошко, в котором была видна больше пелена бесконечных капель, чем лицо безумца, решившего прогуляться в такую погодку, Гастон все-таки узнал незваного посетителя.

«Морис».

**Глава 5**

— Что за чертовщина, — одними губами прошептал Гастон. Он инстинктивно прикрыл наготу одной из диванных подушек. Застигнутый пришельцем врасплох, он не верил глазам какое-то время.

«Морис не мог выжить! Узлы верёвок завязаны крепко, сам он их не распутал бы. А то, что какой-то случайный путник наткнулся на старика в такой глуши раньше, чем это сделали бы волки, сродни чуду».

Но это был Морис и не кто иной. Появление изобретателя с бредовой вестью о чудовище именно в тот момент, когда охотник впервые увидел в Лефу нечто куда большее, чем просто друга, а затем его внезапное и необъяснимое возвращение с того света ровно в тот час, когда близость уже было повторилась, можно было бы считать невероятной чередой совпадений или же знаком свыше. Гастон не верил в совпадения. 

Морис явился к этому дому не случайно. Словно огромный седой ворон, взобравшийся на деревянные половицы крыльца, неизменно несущий весть о приближающемся грозном роке. Всё знает и всё видит. Пришёл сквозь дождь и грозу в жилище человека, с которым едва знаком; пришёл один, как будто за ним стояла невидимая сила, способная покарать его несостоявшихся убийц. 

Удары наносились по двери с остервенением и растворялись в глухом звоне петель. В мёртвой, как казалось Гастону, тишине дома эти звуки были как звон набата, призывавшего к покаянию. Охотник чувствовал, как старик буравил взглядом бледных глаз доски, будто мог видеть насквозь, что происходило сейчас внутри. 

Но он не видел. В комнате было уже темно — свечей Лефу с Гастоном не разожгли. С улицы нельзя было разглядеть в мутном запотевшем окне, кто был внутри. И всё же охотник, зная это, старался не выдавать своего присутствия.

Попытки выбить дверь внезапно прекратились. Нежданный гость постоял ещё немного и, резко развернувшись, устремился прочь от дома. 

Лефу не слышал первых стуков в прихожей, их заглушал звон и грохот, создаваемый им в процессе спешных поисков бутылки с маслом, и шум собственной крови в ушах. Вместе с находкой заветного пузырька до француза донеслись последние шесть ударов в дверь, затем всё стихло. 

***

Гастон был довольно суеверен. Нет, подкову на удачу с собой не носил, но к знакам, которые так настойчиво (вот уже во второй раз!) посылала судьба, глупо было бы не прислушаться. Гастон допускал существование потусторонних сил. Для простого обитателя глубинки он многого в жизни насмотрелся. Да далеко не всё мог объяснить. Возможно, всё дело в том, что он был не силён в науках и по-крестьянски простодушно порой соглашался, что в том или ином происшествии не обошлось без мистики. 

К примеру, был в их полку один офицер, Жерар, старый добрый Жерар-богохульник, ему говорили, что однажды он доиграется. Как-то раз он вырвал страницу из Библии. Сделал это для того, чтоб обмотать в неё шмоток недоеденного сала. И, быть может, чтоб снова растормошить всех вокруг своей выходкой, никто точно не знал. На следующее же утро, во время атаки неприятеля, его череп был раздроблен обломком от взрыва пушечного ядра. Капитан не видел ещё такой мучительной смерти: бедняга издыхал в агонии несколько дней...

Воскресший старик тем более был весьма красноречивым посланием. Вбеги вместо него на порог отец Роберт с гневной проповедью, ему не удалось бы достичь того же эффекта. На войне всё было просто: по одну сторону фронта — свои, по другую — чужие. Чужих надо было убивать, с чем капитан прекрасно справлялся. Но если речь шла о потусторонних силах, то он — пас. Из этой схватки он не вышел бы победителем.

Морис в один миг разбил на мелкие осколки всю идиллию, уничтожил, будто молния злосчастное дерево, мягкий сумрак комнаты, превратив его в холодную тревожную тьму. А ведь только-только всё начало идти к лучшему; даже заветная мечта капитана, по крайней мере, её подобие, почти осуществилась: он полагал, что такие вечера в доме у Лефу станут обыкновением. Тут его ждало спокойствие и уют, домашние посиделки за кружкой чая или бокалом вина в аккуратно убранных помещениях... Даже половая жизнь на регулярной основе...

«...с мужчиной», — Гастон в отчаянии закрыл лицо руками. Единственное обстоятельство, из-за которого охотник ощущал себя стоящим на самом краю бездонной пропасти, где царил непроглядный мрак. Неизвестность отпугивала его. Сколько бы ни противопоставляли человека братьям его меньшим, в людях осталась животная черта остерегаться неизведанного: потому дикий зверь всегда обойдет стороной разведенный одиноким путником лесной костерок, потому подобранный и умирающий от голода птенец откажется от протянутой пищи без привычного родительского щебета. Гастон решился бросить вызов, но первобытный, дикий страх непознанного оказался куда сильнее.  
Он заползал под кожу через поры и проникал холодными струями в желудок и лёгкие, заполнял собой каждую клетку тела и сжимал их ледяными тисками. Дышать становилось тяжело, думать — и того пуще. 

***

— Кто это был? — раздался голос Лефу. Он осторожно спускался с лестницы, прикрываясь на всякий случай одеялом, которое сдёрнул с кровати.   
Одной рукой он удерживал белую ткань, а в другой сжимал бутылочку масла, пока обеспокоенно поворачивал голову от замолкнувшей в прихожей двери к охотнику и обратно. Гастон так и остался стоять неподвижно, будто бы засел в засаде. Смерив друга беглым взглядом, охотник сделал неприятное открытие: в этом своем одеянии, с бутылочкой масла Лефу казался ему еще большим дураком, чем его клеймили в школе. Слепая надежда, болезненная импульсивность, смешанная с багрянцем смущения, больше не трогали. Раздражали, да настолько, что хотелось швырнуть в недотепу чем-нибудь тяжелым, чтобы наверняка разогнать обманчивый кураж. Не от чувства ли обиды, что сам более не испытывал приятного возбуждения, в то время как Лефу, как и прежде, на седьмом небе?

— Гастон, кто стучал в дверь? — с нажимом повторил Лефу после тишины, последовавшей за его первым вопросом. 

— Никто. Какой-то бродяга. Наверное, Агата опять вернулась в город и хотела попроситься внутрь.

Лефу подошёл к окну и, прищурясь, стал всматриваться в непроницаемую пелену летнего дождя, однако тёмная фигура старика уже давно скрылась за нескончаемой завесой косых серых капель. Мужчина нахмурился и откинул наползшую на лицо кудрявую прядь. 

— Не прекращать же нам из-за какой-то нищенки, не так ли? — улыбнулся наконец Лефу и направился решительным шагом к обнажённому охотнику. Гастон нервно заелозил, забегал глазами в поисках порядочного предлога для отступления, который, конечно же, отсутствовал. 

Гастон с некоторым фатализмом понимал, что в свете произошедших событий Лефу более не на что надеяться. Морис, этот дурной вестник, осквернил своим появлением не столько крыльцо дома Лефу, сколько сами намерения Гастона. Досада быть пойманным с поличным, не за убийство, так за мужеложство (Гастон не знал, что хуже), хрустнула под бешеным нажимом желваков. Красивая ширма рухнула, обнажив неприглядный задник, отчего у капитана возникало ощущение, что он жестоко обманулся. Или его обманули? 

Лефу плавно приближался, Гастон, спотыкаясь, сделал несколько шагов назад, подняв при этом ком из своей одежды. 

Стук дождя по крыше — словно барабанная дробь во время гражданской казни, когда после того как над головой символически сломают шпагу, человека приравнивают к домашнему скоту. 

— «Нет», всё-таки «нет», Лефу.

Раскат грома перебил однообразный ритм ливня. 

Невысокий мужчина замер, и в его глазах что-то дрогнуло, но тут же встало на место. Он непонимающе свёл брови, затем беспокойство отразилось на его лице. Туча вопросов теперь роилась в голове Лефу, и он не знал, какой первым задать, поэтому решил послушать, что скажет сам Гастон. Тот не торопился с объяснениями; пока натягивал бриджи и запахивал свое тело в комканую ткань рубашки, подальше от навязчивого взгляда Лефу, он размышлял над планом дальнейших действий. Дать волю накопившейся ярости, чтобы та смела Лефу с лица Земли, было бы последним поступком. Как бы капитан ни клял в тот момент судьбу, подставлять друга под взрывную волну он не собирался. Еще в детстве поклялся его защищать, так кем же он будет, если начнет вредить ему? 

«Морис пойдёт рассказывать народу о произошедшем в лесу, но ему никто не поверит... Все считают его безумцем... И славно, я лишь препровожу психа туда, где ему и место».

Дельная идея маяком озарила черноволосую голову. Цель была поставлена, и средства её исполнения уже не особо волновали Гастона, лишь бы поскорее покончить с этой напастью. 

«А Лефу... Обойдётся Лефу без милований. В конце концов, из-за него всё началось, а я разгребай теперь это дерьмо. Потакать его нездоровым желаниям и самому катиться в эту пропасть — увольте».

Лефу растеряно наблюдал за своим другом, столь сильно переменившимся в лице. Даже без свечи он видел, как сильно тот волнуется, как набухла венка на виске и как проступили морщины на высоком красивом лбу. Как сейчас нелепо выглядел кутающийся в одеяло Лефу, поджимающий мерзнущие пальцы босых ног и неуверенно мнущийся.

«До чего неловко и глупо...»

В моменты интимной близости Лефу был совершенно беззащитен, он это знал. Теперь оставалось только ругать себя, ругать за всё что угодно: неосмотрительность, доверчивость, самонадеянность. Падать из поднебесья обратно, в грязь, в которой барахтался с рождения, — ему не впервой, переживет. 

— Ты обещал бутылку вина, неси сюда, — вдруг твёрдо сказал Гастон.

— Вино? Ты будешь пить сейчас?! — изумлённо переспросил француз. — Так, ладно. Раз твой пыл остыл, — Лефу бросил на диван бесполезный пузырёк с маслом, — снизойди теперь до нормального разговора со мной.

— Разговора о чём? — сухо спросил охотник.

— Да обо всём, чёрт возьми! Только подпустил к себе — и тут такие перемены! В голове не умещается, чего ты добиваешься? Что за... что сейчас было?! 

— Испытание, — прозвучало чуть пафоснее, чем хотелось Гастону. Лефу истолковал это по-своему:

— Проверял, через сколько минут я тебе отдамся? — горькая обида вырвалась наконец наружу. Дрожащие зрачки стали медленно тонуть в подступающей соленой влаге. 

— Нет, не этого я хотел... Лефу, не строй из себя не пойми что, — капитан поморщился. Ещё одна вещь, к которой Гастона приучили с детства: мальчики не должны плакать. Он это принял как данность и придерживался её всю жизнь. Обременённый званием «настоящего мужчины» и «первого жениха в деревне» он не позволял себе такой слабости. И сейчас казалось, что его стошнит, если он увидит слёзы Лефу.

— Неси же вино.

Пухлый француз весь поник и отправился выполнять просьбу. Вернувшись, он застал Гастона шарящим по карманам чужого камзола. Он брал себе деньги, что Лефу выиграл этим днём в карты. 

— Что ты делаешь? — едва нашел в себе силы спросить Лефу, хотя факт кражи денег казался ничтожным в масштабе произошедшего. Для него рухнул целый мир, к чему теперь каких-то десять денье на дне кармана.

— Срочно нужно, — коротко бросил капитан, — позже верну, — добавил он тише.

За этим странным поступком последовал ещё один: Гастон вытянул из мягких пальцев бутылку с красной жидкостью и сунул за пазуху своего плаща. Скользнув напоследок отсутствующим взглядом по Лефу, он выскочил на улицу, в объятья дождя.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Лефу осел на диван.

Он чувствовал уколы вины в душе. Ну почему, почему он так беспомощен в моменты, когда зрачки в прекрасных голубых глазах опасно сужаются, когда дыхание становится неровным и каждое движение непредсказуемым?! Когда и слепому ясно, что в буйной головушке творится нечто, с чем оставаться наедине попросту жутко, Гастон замыкается в себе и не даёт Лефу шанса прийти и спасти его, как когда-то сам спас друга, пусть и не подозревая, насколько близко от погибели тот находился. 

Завернувшись ещё сильнее в одеяло, мужчина поёжился и медленно подтянул ноги к груди.

***

Задрав повыше ворот плаща и жмурясь от капель, будто в наказание хлеставших прямо в лицо, Гастон быстрым шагом направлялся к таверне. План у него созрел, но мысли всё равно пульсировали и раздавались в ушах тревожным эхом. Ощущение приближающейся публичной травли било похлеще лихорадки, но Гастон был готов, выгнув вперед грудь, принять весь огонь на себя. Чего-чего, а себя он вытянет из омута подозрений, что до Лефу — достаточно просто не упоминать о нём, целее будет. Оказавшись во дворе, охотник повернул к стойлу. В манящем тёплым светом зале таверны уже, наверное, сидел Морис. Раз он ломился к Лефу, значит, жаждал личной встречи, но раз встреча не состоялась, то почему бы очную ставку горе-душегубам не перенести на глаза всего городка. И поджидать он их будет здесь, в этом Гастон не сомневался. 

«Лишь бы всё прошло гладко...»

В конюшне стоял Том, один из мужиков, в пух и прах проигравшихся сегодня в карты, и закуривал трубку. Что ж, очень кстати.

— Эй, Том! Мне надо, чтоб ты взял ещё двоих и вы ждали возле таверны. Только чтоб внутрь не заходили! Я вернусь через три часа или около того, и мне понадобится ваша помощь, — Гастон дал несколько монет вмиг оживившемуся забулдыге. — Надеюсь, это отобьет у вас охоту лезть ко мне с тупыми вопросами? 

Том, подобно выдрессированной собаке, жарко закивал головой. Более капитан не счел нужным задерживаться. Вскочил на вороного красавца-коня, который, увидев хозяина, уже рыл копытами землю, и поскакал прочь из города. 

Путь предстоял неблизкий. Когда комплекс психиатрической лечебницы только строился, он был окружен по крайней мере несколькими деревушками и считался частью соседнего города. Но теперь, когда из деревень остался лишь Вилльнёв, а пригородные границы уползли назад, мрачный дом для умалишённых стоял особняком средь безрадостных вересковых пустошей, редко кем навещаемый.

Гастон пришпоривал коня, не жалея его. В некоторых местах, где дорогу сильно развезло дождём и копыта животного вязли в грязи, он подгонял его ещё яростнее, ругаясь себе под нос. Будь они прокляты, эти напасти. И те, кто их ему устраивают. Они хотят озлобленного зверя? Они его получат, пусть не сомневаются. 

Гастон мотнул головой. Мокрые волосы хлестнули по шее, раздражая кожу. Повышенная восприимчивость к внешним раздражителям сопровождала охотника с недавних пор. А ещё эти внезапные воспоминания, лезущие зачем-то... Будто в прошлом можно найти ответ.

Капитан не раз убивал людей. Но делал это по прихоти Его Сиятельного Величества, которому присягал, а потому за отобранные жизни полагалось не наказывать, а восхвалять. Теперь всё иначе. Гастон много раз испытывал жгучую страсть, отдавался на время ей полностью.

Но вот странность: ни одна женщина не вызывала такого необычного, незнакомого чувства, какое возникало у охотника при взгляде и даже просто мысли о Лефу после того случая на верхнем этаже таверны... 

«Похоже на болезнь. Определённо это болезнь».

Из-за деревьев показалось угрюмое здание, более напоминавшее собой неприступный форт, чем дом для умалишенных. Лечебница была огорожена по всему периметру чугунной решёткой и представляла из себя достаточно большую каменную постройку, отбивавшую саму мысль о возможном побеге. 

Гастону открыла рослая женщина с грубыми чертами лица, смотрительница. Она повела охотника к алиенисту, а если быть точнее, безраздельному правителю этой мрачной обители — мсье Д’Арку. Гастон шёл с ней по коридору мимо длинной галереи, разделённой решёткой: на одной стороне были женщины, на другой — мужчины. Помещения выглядели убого, полы не видели уборки минимум неделю, от царившего зловония охотнику пришлось зажать нос. Особо бодрые и буйные подходили ближе и протягивали к посетителю руки настолько, насколько позволяли цепи, кто-то не обращал никакого внимания на чужака, отчужденно сидя в углу и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, будто сомнамбула.

Непрекращающееся бормотание и разносящиеся вскрики насыщали тлетворную атмосферу этого «богоугодного заведения», хотя Гастон предпочел бы сойти сразу в ад, чем оказаться на месте подопечных мсье Д’Арка. 

Пройдя дальше, они оказались в коридоре без клеток и людей, зато с тяжёлыми дверями, на которых висели дюжие замки. Из одной такой двери вышел мсье Д’Арк, Гастон сразу понял, кто перед ним. Долговязый, с дряблой кожей на щеках, которой редко касался солнечный свет, со вселенской усталостью в глазах, гармонично дополняемыми мешками цветом на два тона темнее остального лица. Облаченный в иссиня-черный камзол, с кожаными перчатками в тон и длинной тростью с костяным набалдашником в форме головы грифона, алиенист достойно держал марку вседержителя этой клоаки рода человеческого. 

— Мессир, этот военный искал встречи с вами. По его словам, еще одна больная душа нуждается в вашем скорейшем участии, — раскрывающийся рот смотрительницы с тонкими бесцветными губами больше напоминал прорезь в чем-то пустом и бездонном, чем черту человеческого лица.

«Надо же, как себя чествует, заставил своих поденок величать себя на старый манер. Маразматик, видать, еще тот. Впрочем, не все ли равно, с кем мне вести дела?»

 

В потухших глазах алиениста на миг мелькнула искра удивления: обычно «гости» являлись к нему не по своей воле. После быстрого анализа куртки Гастона доброго покроя, он с порога предложил: «Не пройти ли нам в мой кабинет?» Гастон успел заметить в открытом проёме белую ванну, наполненную водой, а возле лежали цепи. 

В кабинете у алиениста стоял добротный дубовый стол с резьбой по бокам и металлическими вставками. 

«Недурно, ни в какое сравнение с нищенскими условиями у больных», — подумал Гастон. 

Он начал разговор издалека, сказал, что в такую грозу тяжело было добраться сюда. Капитан не знал мсье Д’Арка и хотел понять, не побрезгует ли этот человек взяткой. Алиенист флегматично кивал словам посетителя, всем своим вид показывая образчик равнодушия. Казалось, что лицевые мышцы мсье Д’Арка давно забыли, как выражать эмоции. Гастон сделал паузу и поставил на стол вино. Его собеседник окинул бутылку тем же безразличным взглядом, которым раскормленный в зверинце лев смотрит на нетронутый кусок мяса. Он не стал беспокоить потертые дверцы серванта, доставая бокалы, и разливать напиток, а поскорей упрятал бутылку в ящик своего стола. 

«Этот не побрезгует».

Теперь Гастон был уверен, что с заточением Мориса проблем не будет. Алиенисту куда больше по нраву звонкие монеты, чем живые люди. Он не ошибся: увидев высыпанные на стол деньги, среди которых бесстыдно поблескивало золотым, мсье Д’Арк заключил руки в замок, причмокнув губами в знак того, что вознаграждение его более чем удовлетворило. Личность соискателя на звание «умалишенного» более не имела особого значения, потому деловые партнеры сразу перешли к обсуждению деталей исполнения их скромного «соглашения».

***

Охотник, удовлетворенный сговорчивостью своего контрагента, встал из-за стола и уже собирался уходить, как внезапно нагнавшее воспоминание задержало его в дверях. 

— А что это были за ванны с цепями? 

Мсье Д’Арк слегка скривил губы, будто речь шла о чем-то настолько малозначительном, что даже неприлично заострять на том внимание.

— Окунание в ледяную воду избавляет от чрезмерного возбуждения, от похоти и нервозности. В них мы лечим пациентов с бредом и больными фантазиями, — монотонным голосом произнёс врач.

— И... содомитов тоже? — словно невзначай спросил Гастон. Мсье Д’Арк бросил на него странный взгляд, как показалось охотнику, но лишь на миг, в следующую секунду взор снова затянулся плотной коркой равнодушия.

— И мужеложцев. Что они, особенные?

***

Лефу сидел и думал. Свечей так и не зажёг. Небольшая комната с удобным диваном, аккуратно расставленной утварью на прибитых к стенам полках и окном, выходящим на крыльцо, постепенно погружалась во мрак. Холодный отсвет умирающего дня мягко очерчивал предметы, делая их похожими на лунные блики на водной глади. Моментами комната озарялась короткими вспышками, и Лефу мог на мгновение разглядеть собственные лежащие безвольно руки. 

Сомнения раздирали его изнутри. Чувство вины больно обжигало грудь при каждом вдохе. 

«Зря, зря я пустил всё на самотёк пять дней назад. Он не спал и кое-как питался... А я, дурак, решил, что лучше не лезть, наивно верил, что время лечит. Дурак-дурак-дурак».

Боец по крови, Гастон категорически не принимал поражений как на войне, так и в мирной жизни. Пусть даже разум утверждал обратное, горячее сердце не желало мириться с реальным положением вещей. Сколько боевой капитан ни старался натянуть на себя личину добрососедского благодушия, сняв боевое оружие и оставив то почетно висеть над полыхающим камином, хватало малейшего повода, чтобы разжечь в его груди огненный шквал ярости. Лефу, изучивший сложную натуру Гастона вдоль и поперек, аккуратно избегал слов, способных вызвать такой катаклизм, чего не скажешь об остальных уроженцах Вилльнева.

Когда Белль в очередной раз бросала ему в лицо одну из своих беспощадных колкостей, капитана это задевало за живое. Виду, однако, не показывал, уходил от девчонки поскорее, насвистывая нарочно весёлую мелодию. Словно ему всё нипочём. Но, как и всякому человеку, Гастону было не всё равно на то, что о нём думают окружающие. На следующий день он вновь делал вид, будто ничего не помнит, шикал на своих демонов войны и вновь подставлял не защищенное кирасой самомнение под меткие удары зазнавшейся девчушки. Ей было невдомёк (да даже если и догадывалась, то какое дело такой зацикленной на идеализированных, возвышенных книжных образах особе до земных человеческих переживаний), что Гастон подходил к делу серьёзно, не разыгрывая с ней ту привычную карту, как со своими обычными пассиями. Он, как отчаявшийся безумец, очертя голову распахивал перед ней душу, отчего-то полагая, что Белль примет его, не устрашившись неприглядной правды жизни. Ведь она столько читала о любви, она должна быть чуткой и понимающей. По крайней мере, она сама себя таковой считала. Но нет, как выяснилось, все качества, которые Гастон не чурался похвастать перед женской аудиторией, были ей ненавистны. 

Говорят, слова ранят больнее стальных клинков. Кто-то боится броситься на превосходящего по силам врага, встретиться в схватке один на один с диким зверем, а Гастону куда тяжелее было с деланным равнодушием сносить каждодневную сутолоку мирной жизни. Рядовые мелкие обиды, которые накапливались в душе, щедро подкармливали пока милостиво спящих демонов, не находя выхода наружу. Единственной отдушиной для себя охотник выбрал Лефу. С другом он делился почти всем наболевшим, еще с детства зная, что будет услышан. Только с Лефу он позволял себе быть... настоящим, не пряча, будто это срам какой, покрывавшие его изнутри рубцы от шрамов прошлого.

Жители Вилльнёва сами выдумали себе плоский образ бесстрашного неукротимого сердцееда, всеми уважаемого спасителя города с непререкаемым авторитетом. Гастон с радостью согласился на эту роль. Но слабину с тех пор давать нельзя было, амплуа первого парня на деревне дорогого стоило, и охотников занять это место хоть отбавляй. Нравы в деревнях как в волчьей стае, что бы ни говорили господа просветители Вольтер и Монтескье. Так что приходилось соответствовать негласному кодексу маскулинности, на силу глушить в себе неприятие к временами открыто ушлому окружению и запирать свой клокочущий, как кипяток в чайнике, гнев на семь замков. И в награду получать всеобщее внимание и почёт, жаль только, что исходили они из того же соображения: не потерять привычное место в общественной иерархии. Нежелание оказаться белой вороной — причина, по которой деревенщины единодушно восхищались капитаном. И, видимо, охотник настолько вошел в навязанную обществом роль, что начал принимать их «любовь» за чистую монету. 

«Да как могут они любить того, кого начисто не знают?!»

Никто в городке, кроме Лефу,не хранил память о прежнем Гастоне. Никто, кроме Лефу, не помнил худого, вытянутого как жердь, весёлого юнца, шепотом рассказывающего своему лучшему другу про то, как его сердце в груди сжимается при виде какой-то Анны-Мари и как он боится быть ею отвергнутым, что он этого никогда не переживёт и обязательно уйдёт в отшельники на много лет. И лишь тот самый лучший друг знал, что в те далёкие годы Гастон даже пробовал писать любовные стихи своей первой и, как ему тогда со всей юношеской наивностью казалось — последней зазнобе. Знал он один, ведь своё небольшое творение юный охотник показал только Лефу, так и не решившись представить его на суд адресатке. Больше он ничего не писал, «не мужское это дело» было его оправданием. «А чьё же тогда?» — грустно усмехался Лефу тогда, тоскливо вспоминал эти слова и сейчас. Он подозревал, что получи Гастон от той злосчастной Анны решительный отказ или, еще хуже, прознай о содержании таких стишков вилльневская шпана, которую сыну трактирщика удавалось до поры до времени держать на коротком поводке, его друг не смог бы жить с печатью позора. Бросился бы, очертя буйную голову, в омут, молодая кровь не щадит неопытность сердец. 

Мечты, запечатанные в непроницаемый конверт, были задвинуты в дальний ящик письменного стола, а позже и вовсе выброшены в суматохе генеральной уборки. С годами Гастон свыкся с мыслью, что для человека изначально суждено жить по чужому уставу, и более не помышлял о «юношеских глупостях». Потому вел «нормальную» для молодого мужчины жизнь. Лица любовниц сменяли друг друга, время текло вяло и размеренно. С переломного момента, когда в спасенном от опустошительного набега берберийских пиратов городке Вилльнёве появился свой герой, ничего не менялось. А Лефу, всегда внимательный и восхищающийся не меньше других, воспринимался как само собой разумеющееся.

До этой злосчастной недели оба думали, что знают друг друга как свои пять пальцев. Как показала одна-единственная ночь — хуже всего мы видим то, что вблизи.

***

До скрежета в зубах неприятно было сознавать, что виною всему происходящему тот приступ страсти в комнате Гастона. Лефу полагал, что двадцать с лишним лет вместе — вполне надёжная предпосылка для такого смелого шага. Что даже если взаимности не бывать, Гастон не порвал бы крепкой дружеской связи. Вот только Лефу не учёл одного: ему самому нечего было терять, а охотник трясся над своей репутацией, как ростовщик над залогами.

Была у Лефу и другая теория, согласно которой причиной, выбившей капитана из душевного равновесия, был инцидент в лесу. В этой версии во всём был виноват Морис и сам Гастон, а Лефу был вроде как и не при чём. Такой вариант нравился больше. Совесть в этом случае могла взять отпуск, оттого Лефу сам охотно поверил в эту гипотезу. 

Мориса было отчасти жалко. Отчасти потому, что Белль и правда куда-то пропала, и Лефу терзали тревожные подозрения, что полоумный изобретатель всё-таки что-то сделал с ней. Или она попросту сбежала, не выдержав жизни под одной крышей с безумцем. 

Лефу решительно не нравилось, что пришлось впутаться в мутные дела этой семейки и что в итоге Гастон запятнал себя убийством. Морис всё равно рано или поздно кончил бы плохо, но Лефу не думал, что к кончине старика приложит руку именно Гастон. Всё это было настолько абсурдно, сколько и не смешно. 

И вот француза осенило: Гастон корит себя за смерть старика, все эти дни его мучала совесть. А внезапную смену настроения охотника можно объяснить тем, что лохматый бродяга, ломившийся в дверь в непогоду, мог напомнить ему Мориса. 

«И он забрал бутылку, чтоб напиться с горя в одиночестве... А деньги на что?.. Ай, пёс с этими деньгами. Как увижу его, сразу надо что-то предпринять... Может, если мы найдём тело старика и похороним его как положено, то Гастону станет легче?» 

***

Пребывая в размышлениях, Лефу подошёл к окну. Уже стемнело окончательно, а гроза ушла за волнистую полосу горизонта, лишь изредка мерцая белыми всполохами из-за далёких холмов. Дождь лил, но уже не с такой силой, из тяжёлых чёрных туч, заволокших весь купол неба от края до края. Казалось, что они нависали так низко, что заволакивали верхушку единственного высокого здания в Вилльнёве — городской ратуши. 

Вдруг в свете уличных огней, заботливо разжигаемых каждую ночь фонарщиком, Лефу увидел всадника, чей силуэт не спутал бы ни с чьим чужим. Мужчина бросился за одеждой.

***

Поднявшись по каменным ступеням ратуши, тёмная фигура старика приблизилась к одинокой, прячущейся от дождя за колонной, женской. Морис с досадой поведал нищенке о своей неудаче. Женщина в ответ лишь предложила вернуться в таверну. Она была не очень разговорчива, в отличие от своего спутника, который по дороге всё ещё бормотал что-то вроде «мы им ещё покажем, Агата!» и нетерпеливо сжимал кулаки. Если то, что Морисом двигала по-детски праведная жажда справедливой кары, было ясно как день, то намерения невесть откуда взявшейся оборванки были как в тумане. А та и не собиралась их раскрывать.

Морис спустился в зал первым, несколько голов повернулись к нему и задержались так дольше, чем положено. По залу пронесся веселый шепоток — то были свидетели спектакля, произошедшего здесь почти неделю назад. Морис с достоинством проглотил горькую пилюлю насмешек над собой, что было для него привычным делом, и скоро все вернулись к своим прежним занятиям. Агата умудрилась прошмыгнуть внутрь так, что на неё никто не обратил внимания. 

Старик прошествовал к барной стойке, за которой стоял Базиль, повар, которого нанял Гастон. Базиль был рыж, крепок, с красными, как наливные яблоки щеками и короткой бородкой. Такие обычно превосходно готовят, а этот готовил скверно. Зато наливал хорошо, с лёгкой руки отпуская любимчикам и любимицам коронное «за счет заведения». Зоркий и вездесущий Лефу давно бы вышвырнул доходягу из таверны, но ввиду произошедших потрясений таверна на добрую неделю оставалась без присмотра, так что Базиль вдоволь пользовался своей безнаказанностью. 

— Морис, опять вернулся? Не нашёл Гастона? Зачем ты его, кстати, ищешь? 

Изобретатель подошёл вплотную и облокотился о стойку. Бросил для затравки многозначительный взгляд.

— Пить будешь?— привычно спросил повар. 

— Нет... А впрочем, налей мне кружку пива. Гастона не нашёл, решил ждать здесь, когда-нибудь всё равно вернётся. 

— Так зачем он тебе сдался? Что-то случилось? — продолжал выспрашивать любопытный Базиль, профессионально наполняя кружку до краёв пенистой жидкостью.

— А случилось, мой друг, вот что...

***

Лефу догнал Гастона возле конюшни, когда тот уже заканчивал давать указания Тому и ещё двоим мужикам. Тяжело дыша, Лефу подскочил к охотнику, явно не ожидавшему нападения с тыла. 

— Гастон, я на тебя не злюсь, я всё понимаю, — задушевно начал Лефу, — если тебя что-то грызёт, ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной.

— Ты очень не вовремя, — шикнул, как на надоевшую своей заботой жену. Лефу только мешал сейчас, времени выяснять отношения не было. Охотник обошёл друга и, не оглядываясь, направился к таверне. Но Лефу и не думал отставать, он поспешил следом, стараясь вторить широкому шагу капитана. Гастон молчал, справедливо опасаясь, что если скажет ему сейчас про Мориса, он выдаст их каким-нибудь глупым вскриком перед находящимися в двух шагах Томом, Диком и Стенли. Лефу же словно не замечал их и продолжал свои нелепые попытки помочь Гастону советом, чем только ещё больше выводил его из себя.

— Какой страшный ливень! Может, ещё не поздно, вернёмся за ним, а?

«Что за бред ты несёшь, Лефу?!»

Охотник замер у входа, ведущего в зал таверны, и бросил на спутника дикий взгляд. Его неприятно поразило, что Лефу вдруг вздумал спасать Мориса. Спустя столько-то дней, когда от него должны были остаться одни обглоданные кости! Да ещё и говорит об этом в присутствии свидетелей. А в Вилльневе языки у всех до неприличия длинные, только и чешут ими по любому поводу и без. Шефу жандармов много не надо будет: одного слова «убийство» ему хватит, чтобы довести даже невиновного до суда.

«Ну уж стоять и помалкивать, пока я разбираюсь со стариком, надеюсь, додумается».

***

— Гастон! Ты чуть не убил Мориса! — с выражением праведного гнева на широком лице налетел на капитана Базиль, как только тот вошёл в зал. 

«Прав был Лефу, надо было давно гнать в шею этого горе-повара».

Морис был тут, как и следовало ожидать. Живёхонький, чистый и причёсанный — сохранился за эти дни даже лучше Гастона, на лице которого бессонные ночи и расшатанные нервы уже оставили свой след. 

И почему-то охотнику казалось, что глаза у старика будут бледные, мертвецкие. Но из-под косматых бровей смотрели тёмные, блестящие, полные презрения и ненависти. Таких глаз Гастон не боялся. Теперь он окончательно убедился, что Морис не призрак, а существо из плоти и крови. Если он и был направлен высшим провидением, то он всё такой же винтик, лишь инструмент в грандиозном плане судьбы, как и сам охотник. Против живых в его охотничьем арсенале всегда найдется пара верных средств.

***

Все повернулись к Лефу, когда изобретатель ткнул в него пальцем. 

«Ох, Морис, ты и правда думаешь, что он выдаст меня и сам признается тем самым, что был соучастником?» 

Развязка была близка, и охотник про себя усмехался над жалкими попытками Мориса доказать свою правоту. 

Но прошла секунда — молчание. Гастон почуял неладное. 

— Спросить... м-меня? — только и выдавил из себя Лефу. 

«В карты ты с невозмутимым видом всех уже который год обставляешь, а сейчас ради спасения собственной шкуры не можешь чуть-чуть подыграть?!»

Гастон начинал злиться не на шутку. Что ж, он даст Лефу пару секунд подумать.

У всех на глазах охотник коснулся круглого подбородка и пристально заглянул в карие глаза, окаймлённые длинными ресницами. И даже этот жест (Гастон не мог представить, что можно было сделать более великодушного) не спас ситуацию. Лефу опять начал что-то мямлить, и это стало последней каплей.

«ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ!»

Как ещё истолковать то, что он практически подтвердил сейчас вину капитана, а сам словно беленький и пушистый? 

Гастон сжал пухлые плечи крепкими пальцами, хотя сейчас хотелось врезать хорошенько по роже. Не посмотрев на беспомощность друга, не способного обидеть и мухи, — овечья робость порой обходится хуже волчьих зубов. Откуда ему было знать, что бессонные ночи мучили не его одного. На деле Гастон испытал только малую часть того, что выпало перетерпеть Лефу. В отличие от капитана, Лефу не мог заглушить чудовищность совершенного ими поступка припадком ярости и кипучей деятельностью. Нет, он не выходил из дома несколько дней кряду, сидел на кровати, не отрываясь смотря в одну точку, оказавшейся размазанной мухой на оконном стекле. Прогонял случившееся через себя снова и снова, точно читал псалом на Пасху. И если поначалу его сознание давало защитную реакцию, заверяя, что в свете тех обстоятельств они оба, что Гастон, что он, были порядком взбудоражены, что мешало им адекватно оценить ситуацию, то с каждым новым витком воспоминаний Лефу приходил ко все более уничтожающим выводам. Как ни горько это было признавать, но человек, заменивший ему в детстве родного брата, прошедший красной нитью сквозь всю его бренную жизнь, прямо на глазах обрастал образом бесчувственного душегуба, готового для достижения цели убрать с пути любого. Даже Лефу. 

Безрадостные думы измучили Лефу, состарив на пару лет и избороздив сеткой морщинок его лоб. Француз готов был уже дать руку на отсечение, чтобы сбросить с себя тяжкий груз вранья, но такой милости ждать было неоткуда. Попытка заговорить с Гастоном на деле — отчаянный клич, отразившийся от капитана как от глухой кирпичной стены склепа. Усталость дополнилась отчаянием, и два союзника дружно начали подтачивать и без того ослабшего Лефу. Потому, когда щуплый старик явился в таверну, будто воскресший Лазарь, и бросил далекое от христианской морали тяжкое обвинение в лицо Гастону, Лефу был не прочь оговорить себя вместе с капитаном. В измотанном долгими ночами мозгу родилось отчаянное: «Может, хотя бы по дороге на эшафот я достучусь до него?»

«В своём ли ты уме строить из себя праведника, когда тебя в два счёта могут упечь либо в тюрьму, либо в психушку?!»

Под немигающим взглядом охотника Лефу вышел из оцепенения. Совесть гибла в муках, достоинство и честь тонули в топкой грязи, и всё это — ради его охотника. Возможно, с эшафотом пока стоило повременить. Вряд ли он будет словоохотлив в тюремной камере, тем более, Лефу получил необходимое: наконец-то неравнодушный взгляд Гастона, в котором на пару плясали пламя и лед. Не всё ли равно, что это значило: злость ли, просьбу ли — всё лучше, чем глухое равнодушие. Лефу подпитался этим взглядом сполна, ведь для вранья на самом деле нужно немало сил.

Выпрямившись в спине, солдатской выправке на зависть, Лефу выпалил с той же уверенностью, с какой бы повторил в суде, держа руку на Библии:

— Нет, он этого не совершал. Наглая ложь.

***

На улице, куда вместе с главными действующими лицами представления повалил весь народ, уже ждала обитая железными листами карета; в кибитке сидел сам мсье Д’Арк. Редкое зрелище, обычно хозяин дома умалишенных посылает для таких дел кого-либо из подчиненных.

У охотника внутри всё клокотало от ярости. От переполняющего гнева он даже был готов сейчас отпустить Мориса на все четыре стороны, лишь бы тот отдал ему свою дочурку, чтоб можно было тотчас жениться, построить домишко на отшибе и больше никогда не видеть Лефу. 

Но старый чудак был верен себе, и родительское благословение вновь упорхнуло. 

Впрочем, оно уже было не нужно, ведь во двор ворвалась, сияя золотыми украшениями, верхом на коне прямо в бальном платье, невесть откуда взявшаяся Белль.

**Глава 6**

Приступ твердыни, не имеющей толкового названия и хозяина, с великим трудом откликался откуда-то из самой глубины сознания. Что до предшествующих событий, то они напрочь были погружены в глухой мрак бездны, и мала была надежда, что те соизволят проявиться, как негатив под кровавым светом ламп. Какая память, что за вздор? Мировосприятие сжалось до узкого зрачка, в который умещался всего-то клочок ночного неба, с краев задрапированный ветвями-лапами старых вязов. Вдогонку зрению где-то в глубине ушной раковины спиралькой-ростком проклюнулся слух: ночной стрекот мириад насекомых, должно быть, цикад, после длительной глухоты оглушал. Однако и к этому послушное тело со всей его гибкостью сумело адаптироваться. Привести к жизни, казалось бы, навек одеревеневшие члены — уже задача посложнее. Гастон, распластанный на лесной подстилке пятилучевой морской звездой, нечеловеческим усилием попробовал пошевелить онемевшим большим пальцем правой ноги. Слабый, едва заметный отклик мелким покалыванием, какое бывает, когда затекает конечность, пронесся сквозь всю ногу.

Добрый знак.

Гастон еще битых часа два разрабатывал руки и ноги, чтобы достигнуть довольно скромного результата: просто-напросто сесть.

Незавидное положение, если учесть, что те же волки частенько захаживали в эти края из глухих альпийских предгорий. Встреться охотнику дикий зверь — и первому несдобровать.

«Вот народ ржать будет, натолкнувшись на мои остатки. После падения не окочурился, а, как последнего болвана, в лесу задрали. И это меня-то!»

Не желая мириться с таким концом, Гастон, что есть силы стиснув зубы, подтянул свое резко одрябшее тело к покосившемуся стволу вяза. Вцепился жадной хваткой в бугристую кору и перевел дыхание, сипло выдыхая воздух через рот.

«Молодец, Гастон, уровень полугодовалого соплежуя достигнут, а теперь ножками-ножками».

Проще сказать, чем сделать. Однако Гастон всегда делал. Молоть языком — это было к другому (тому, о котором он думать не хотел).

***

Созвездия из факелов недобрым предвестием замаячили перед многовековыми стенами замка.

Гастон смутно помнил, что произошло в эту ночь, однако внезапно капитана будто бы подхватило волной, ему даже не нужно было делать усилия для гребков.

Смелые призывы, вырываемые из его же уст, зазвучали в сознании, а запах влажной шерсти зверя ударил в ноздри.

«Я его убил?»

Мало-помалу паззл воспоминаний складывался в цельную картинку. Один за другим проступали мотив, цель и средство её достижения.

Правда, в результате некоторых корректив, нанесенных в процессе смертельного падения с крыши замка, цель более не казалось такой разумной, как раньше.

«Ты серьезно надеялся сорвать её любовь, как спелое яблоко с ветки?»  
«Неужели не напрягало, что она даже с большой охотой скакнула бы в постель к рогатому козлу, чем к тебе?»  
«Угораздило же, а...»  
«Постойте, я ведь должен быть мертв!»

Суеверный холодок отвратительными многоножками пробежал по коже. Факт чудесного воскрешения попахивал чертовщиной чуть ли не больше, чем все чудовища с вековыми проклятиями вместе взятые.

Закон железной логикой приводил к неутешительному выводу: если после падения, после которого он должен был стать мокрой лужей с растекающимися мозгами, он умудрился топтать ногами эту бренную землю, то в чем вообще можно быть уверенным? Может быть, это все плод его безумного воображения, на самом деле он сейчас сидит в доме умалишенных мсье Д’Арка в ожидании ледяной ванны на пару с Морисом?

Пробираемый холодным потом, Гастон окинул взглядом ночной лес. Всё казалось неверным, в какой-то шаткой абстракции сознания. Гастон скорей отдал бы «полжизни», которая и так уже была обесценена, лишь бы вырвать себя из этого страшного плена — заблуждения.

Будь это что угодно, даже проклятие, способность размышлять охотник не утратил. Решение щелкнутым орешком открылось перед ним. В этой новой системе координат с множеством неизвестных ему позарез нужна была старая константа. Кто-то, кого бы он знал едва не лучше себя самого. Кто-то, постоянно занимавший собой львиную долю будней в мелькающем калейдоскопе его сиюминутных любовниц.

Не тратя больше времени на раздумья, Гастон двинулся прямиком в Вилльнев.

Уж что-что, а лес он знал как свои пять пальцев. Потому спустя два часа быстрой ходьбы (ноги крепли с каждым шагом) крыши пряничных домиков показались из-за холма.

Ночной полог сменился серостью предрассветных часов, когда онемевшие от ночного холода пальцы вцепились в прутья знакомой ограды.

Раздвигая соцветия-стрелы пышно цветущей мальвы, Гастон проследовал по покрытой гравием дорожке к входной двери и гулко постучал.

Мгновение спустя в доме послышалась возня. Кто-то шаркающими шагами приближался.

Гастон знал, что сейчас Лефу отсчитает две ступеньки, ведущих из жилой части дома в прихожую, чтобы потом зажечь рожок прямо у двери, откинуть дверную цепочку и отодвинуть засов. Всё так и было, только с некоторой непривычной охотнику задержкой.

«Сонный, что ли? Он же рано встает. Хотя немудрено после произошедшего не высыпаться».

Дверь распахнулась настежь. Только на пороге стоял не Лефу.

— _Ты_ что тут забыл?

Брови Стэнли озадаченно сошлись на переносице, и он тут же вышел на крыльцо, загораживая собой проход внутрь. Одетый в смятую ночную рубашку, с волосами без типичной укладки на висках (растрепанными), Стэнли поскреб щеку с пробивающейся щетиной, и Гастон не знал, чему удивляться больше: самому наличию этого юноши или его сонному домашнему виду.

— Гастон? Ты же вроде как умер.

— Жив, как видишь. Где Лефу?

— Спит. Тебе чего?

Гастон оторопел. Не было больше этого безликого, мнущегося при каждой похабной шутке юноши. Этот стоял как хозяин, опираясь на перила, и смотрел лукавым кошачьим прищуром, будто бы издевался!

— Мне он нужен. Так что пройду, разбужу, знаешь ли.

— Не разбудишь, — нет, точно издевался!

— Стэнли, — охотник взял опасно ласковый тон, всегда говорил таким, прежде чем вынимать из-за пояса нож. — Если я захочу, я его не только разбужу.

— Ты уже сделал с ним всё что мог, кончай уже, Гастон. Давай без этого. Просто уходи. Я не дам тебе с ним поговорить. Через мой труп.

«В смысле? Я же могу тебе это устроить».

— То есть?

— Гастон. Не заставляй меня повторять. Месяц он подпрыгивал и искал твое тело под стенами замка, месяц выл белугой и только пару дней назад принял как данность. Тебя нет. Не должно быть. Уходи.

«О как! Стоп, месяцы?!»

— Стэнли, кто там? — знакомый голос послышался из глубины дома, и этот голос Гастон узнал бы из тысячи. Хотел было крикнуть, позвать, но предупреждающий взгляд Стэнли заставил рот против воли захлопнуться.

— Никто, Леру. Ошиблись, сейчас вернусь.

— Давай скорее. Я мерзну.

«Мерзнешь?»

— Вы?.. — Гастон опешил. Глаза широко распахнулись в ужасе, и он невольно сделал пару шагов назад, будто какая-то неведомая сила оттолкнула его прочь от дома. — Содомиты проклятые!

Стэнли тонко усмехнулся и постучал костяшками пальцев о перила:

— У тебя всё?

Гастон не ответил. Только развернулся и быстрым шагом покинул садик, рубанув рукой со всей силы ни в чем не повинную цветущую мальву.

***

Он пару раз видел их в городе. Видел улыбающегося во весь щербатый рот Лефу, беззастенчиво льнущего к стройной статной фигуре. Стэнли разве что не орал как мартовский кот на прикосновения первого. Гастону было противно.

Он сплевывал, сидя на нижней ветке дерева, и со злостью рвал листву. Зеленое крошево мазало пальцы древесным соком. Гастон представлял, что это кровь.

Не ревновал. Нет. Какая ревность?

Глупости. Не мог он опуститься до такого низменного чувства.

Но срезать это молодое лицо (Лефу, этот соплежуй в два раза тебя младше, ты с ума сошел?) почему-то хотел.

***

Гастон пытался пару раз задуматься о смысле своего воскрешения (Агата нафеячила? Спасибо, добрая женщина, услужила). В городе показываться не рискнул, обосновавшись на отшибе в заброшенной мельнице, но по вечерам выходил на улицы, низко накинув на себя темный капюшон, стащенный с сушильной веревки у кого-то из местных.

Услышал много чего: о принце Адаме, о Белль, нахлобучившую на свою очаровательную голову золотую корону, о вновь взвинтившихся налогах, о голоде, который сулили в эту зиму. Сделал соответствующие выводы.

В Вилльневе ловить было больше нечего. Оставалось одно: уезжать.

***

Вывести своего коня незаметно из конюшни, который, слава богам, был в стойле (видно, Лефу вернул), получилось с трудом. Пришлось повозиться с замком, однако спустя несколько хитрых манипуляций и трех бегущих ручейков пота по спине открыть его удалось.

С самим фактом вывода вышло сложнее. Внезапно залаяли собаки конюха, поэтому удирать пришлось быстро.

Собачий лай еще гулом стоял в ушах, пока Гастон подгонял к выходу из городка своего вороного красавца ивовой плетью, которую на скорую руку сделал сам.

С Лефу так и не поговорил. Смысла больше в этом не видел. Кажется, тот был счастлив. И хотя врезать Стэнли хотелось больше из эгоистических соображений (как он вообще посмел указывать?! ЕМУ? Гастону!), но решив не связываться со всей этой грязью, Гастон не искал встречи. Может, оно действительно и к лучшему, что Лефу считал его мертвым.

Странно, конечно, что он так быстро сменил своего обожателя, но, впрочем, разве есть уже разница?

На горизонте медленно зажигалась жидкая лимонная заря. Стрекотали кузнечики. Шелестели, делясь секретами, листья.

Гастон проезжал мимо дома Лефу и не стал останавливаться. Не взглянул на поросший цветами сад и гравийную дорожку. Взгляд был устремлен вперед, к тонкой полоске леса, которая уже начала освещаться золотой небесной лампадкой.

— ГАСТОН?!

Охотник вздрогнул. Темная фигура оторвалась от калитки и устремилась быстрым шагом к нему.

— ГАСТОН? — Лефу с накинутой на плечи шалью, небритый, взъерошенный, будто выпавший из дупла совенок-переросток, ломанулся к лошади и придержал коня за узду. Сверлил ошалевшими глазами с расширенным до краев радужки зрачком, как будто второе пришествие увидел.

— Чего тебе? — Гастон отрезал сухо. Не было теплоты в голосе, только напряжение со смесью нетерпения поскорее отсюда уехать. Какая досада, что они все-таки встретились. Чего ему не спится в столь ранний час?!

Лефу наверняка злится, обижается. За вешалку, клавесин, брошенное с необъятным пафосом «долг зовет». Но Лефу только беспомощно приоткрыл рот, а потом и вовсе коснулся белой рукой голенища сапога, любовно оглаживая обляпанную присохшей грязью грубую кожу.

— Ты жив, ЖИВ. Господи, жив, — бессвязное бормотание лилось неуемный потоком, переходило в скулеж. — Га-с-с-тон! Как ты мог!

— Прекрати.

— Ты — скотина. Большая бессовестная скотина!

— Ты закончил?

— Живо спускайся.

— Не собираюсь я спускаться. Я уезжаю.

— Уезжаешь? — глупо переспросил Лефу, переводя взгляд то на коня, то на его всадника. — Опять? ОПЯТЬ УЕЗЖАЕШЬ?

— Мы вообще не должны были видеться. Твой... — Гастон запнулся, подбирая слово, а затем беспощадно продолжил: — партнер ясно продемонстрировал свои права на тебя. Сопливый мальчишка. Умеешь ты выбирать, конечно. Нет у тебя вкуса, Лефу. Дурак он и есть дурак. Так что иди в дом. И сделай вид, что меня не видел.

— Дом... партнер? — Лефу растерянно моргнул. — Стэнли?

Гастон фыркнул и выдернул узду из резко ослабленных пальцев. Хотел уже было пришпорить коня, только не успел. За ногу дернули. Больно дернули. И сильно.

Свалиться с коня изящно не вышло. Гастон упал мешком с картошкой в дорожную пыль лицом вниз, расквасив нос, из которого тут же брызнула струйкой кровь, а потом еще и болючий тычок в бок получил. Ногой. И даже не один. Кажется, три.

Гастон никогда не ожидал Лефу, что тот на такое способен. А вот те на. Способен. Причем бьет так хорошо, контролируя свою злость, не бессвязно, явно нанося удары в те места, которые будут восприниматься более болезненно.

Но терпеть это долго Гастон был не намерен. Перевернулся резко и вскочил на свои две, невозмутимо размазав рукавом куртки сочащуюся алую струйку по верхней губе. Лефу был сам не свой: ноздри широко раздувались, будто мехами распаляя гнев в этом добродушном от природы человеке. Короткие пальцы сомкнулись в две десницы, готовые нанести удар.

— Вот и славно. Давно бы так. А то я все эти словесные перепалки туго воспринимаю. Только уж бей открыто, не со спины. Грязно как-то.

Ответом послужил увесистый тумак в правую щеку и легкий приглушенный хруст, сменившийся задушенным где-то на самом выходе стоном. Вернув голову в первоначальное положение, охотник даже ладони не приложил к горевшей ушибленной коже. Из-под темного опахала ресниц опасно блеснула звериная ярость, поигрывая переливами радужки в рассветных лучах. За мгновение до катастрофы. Но вид корчащегося от боли Лефу подействовал на него как опрокинутый ушат ледяной воды. Злоба вмиг обессилела, откинув в сторону уже занесенный меч. Гастон всё же сумел взять себя в руки.

«Давно бы так».

— Кисть сломал? Дай сюда, посмотрю.

— Да иди ко псам со своей заботой! — Лефу затравленно огрызнулся, что было совсем не в его манере. — Где эта забота была раньше, когда я в ней так нуждался? А, как я мог забыть, ты был занят более значимыми делами! Белль, Морис, чудовище, конечно, стояли первыми в списке, не разберись ты с ними — и весь мир рухнет! А я — так, по остаточному принципу. Отстранял меня при первой возможности, видел, что я не в силах уйти, и тем не менее продолжал. И знаешь, за эти два месяца я кое-что осознал. Что жизнь без тебя — не кончена, что есть другие горизонты. Так что можете быть довольны, мой капитан, вы справились с заданием.

Лефу весь свой запальчивый монолог держал правую руку прижатой к телу перебитым крылом, аккумулированная годами душевная боль помогала заглушить боль физическую.

«Недалеки же оказались твои горизонты, Лефу. Никаких тебе долгих поисков и мучительных мытарств. Нате: на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой счастье лежит, бери не хочу! В своем же городе родную душу сыскал».

— Вот видишь, даже сейчас тебе больно сделал. И какого хрена из мертвых вытащили?

— Плевать я хотел на твои россказни о воскрешении, — Лефу не хватало на длительную схватку. Еще на войне это понял: быстро выдыхался в штыковой и тысячу раз был бы в похоронной канаве, если бы не прикрывавший его ангелом-хранителем капитан. Боль напомнила о себе, обожгла руку до самого плеча. Утопив влажные глаза во всклокоченных прядках, уже обессиленный, только обронил, стоя вполоборота: — А тебе ведь не терпится поделиться, да?

— Не поверишь, но нет. Видно, при падении у меня всю дурь разом отбило. Не совру, если скажу: я изменился. Стараюсь не жить прошлыми обидами. Да и спиртного ни капли в рот не брал всё время.

— Нельзя измениться НАСТОЛЬКО, Гастон, — эта фраза рисковала прилипнуть к капитану намертво, хуже любой клички. — Кстати, об обидах. Принц Адам Орлеанский, да-да, не повезло тебе, твое чудище оказалось крупной шишкой, имеет зуб на тебя. Только он до сих пор не верит, что ты мертв. Так что делаешь всё верно: вали, пока голова на плечах.

Гастон, не чувствовав под собой земной тверди — та ушла из-под ног вместе с неудачной попыткой отправить его в нокаут, — вставил ногу в стремена, чтобы взмыть в седло. И уйти, на этот раз уже навсегда. Хотел уже было оторвать вторую, но за штанину цепко схватили.

— Но я же не сказал «вали один», — руки обняли со спины, хотя Лефу тут же остервенело зашипел: кисть и не думала забывать о своей травме.

— После всего этого дерьма? Лефу, ты уверен?

— Честно? Я ни хрена ни в чем не уверен. Не уверен в том, что через месяц-другой вновь не буду тихо тебя ненавидеть за очередной твой «финт». Но все эти два месяца я хотел одного — помереть. Вчера еще хотел. Сейчас — нет.

Гастон медленно повернулся в кольце чужих рук, чтобы встретиться с веснушчатым лицом друга. Позволил его карим глазам пронзить себя насквозь, не заграждаясь извечным щитом бравурной мужиковатости. Новая наука давалась охотнику тяжело, привитая с молоком матери гордыня сдавала позиции, отчаянно отстреливаясь. Но теперь она была обречена. На оголенном, изрытом взрывными воронками поле оставалась только неловкость. Гастон вскинул глаза к небу, в дынном мареве которого уже выписывали невидимые петли-закорючки деревенские ласточки. Проносились в полдюйме от черепичной кровли домов, чтобы с витком прогреваемого солнцем воздуха взмыть под самые облака, превращаясь в безликие точки в бесконечной и невесомой лазури.

— Так ты едешь уже?

— Какой же козел ты, Гастон, — ничего, для такого дня грубость не была зазорна.

«Зачтено, Лефу. Но это в первый и последний раз!»

Всадник пришпорил храпевшего от нетерпения жеребца, не оставив на околотке ничего, кроме облачка пыли, и то быстро рассеялось утренним бризом. Только соседские куры, деловито кудахча, набросились на душистую кучу, любезно оставленную конем. Пиршество прервало вторжение лакированного ботинка — Стэнли не посчастливилось засмотреться на проходившую мимо доярку тем утром. Громко выругавшись, юноша, тщетно попытавшись оттереть свой позор придорожным дерном, миновал лес из мальвы и с напрочь испорченным настроением постучал в рассохшуюся дверь. В ответ — тишина. Постучал еще. То же самое.

«Странно. Договаривались же на семь утра. Видать, крепко отрубился. Тем лучше — опять бы целый день мучал нытьем: — „Гастон, Гасто-о-о-о-он, на кого ты нас оставил!“ Хорошо, что труп сбагрил старухе, от глаз его подальше. Хоть деньгами разжился».

И молодой человек, прищелкнув каблуками, оставил небольшую записку в дверной щели, после чего преспокойно отправился к дилижансу: потратить щедроты Агаты на очередной выходной костюм.


End file.
